Saving Jon Moxley
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: Ryleigh was a young teenage girl that has been through so much in her life that coule completely change her feelings, but when she meets Jon Moxley she starts to see things differently but given his past and the way he looks at things can she save him or will he push her away like he does others. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

So I had an idea for a new story. This is something that I have been thinking about doing but it just didnt seem like the right time, but now im trying it out so I hope you guys like it. I know I use Ryleigh alot in my stories , but I love the name and its my daughters name so I hope no one has a problem with me using it.

Ryleigh and her cousin Leslie were attending Leslie's brother Sami wrestling show

They have been fans of the wrestling world since Sami grew up talking about it and ever since he started it things have been fun. He would travel and not be able to be home for the hoildays but this year was different because CZW was in their hometown and the girls were getting to go to the show. The girls got to the arena and looked around. Ryleigh felt so out of place that it wasnt even funny, but Leslie wasnt about to let her back out of anything. She knew that Ryleigh had just gotten out of a bad relationship with her ex boyfriend Darrell and she just needed a change of scenery.

Leslie got them to the door and they were immediately pulled into the back saying that Sami were expecting them. Ryleigh held onto Leslie for dear life as the approach Sami and his tag team partner. Leslie smiled seeing her big brother as she continued to pull Ryleigh along. Sami looked over and smiled seeing them coming "Leslie you actually made it and you brought Ry with you." He said hugging his sister

"Of course I did. Ryleigh didnt want to leave the house, but I convince her to come since she needed to get out anyways." She said

"Hey lil cuz." Sami said hugging Ryleigh

"Hey." She replied looking down

"Ry come on. You know what you promised ne that you wouldnt let what that jerk done tp you bring you down." She said

"I know. " she said still looking down

"Wait a minute...who the hell are we talking about?" Sami asked

"Ryleigh's ex boyfriend Darrell." Leslie said getting a glare from her cousin

"You finally got rid of that asshole. Good because he doesnt deserve you." He said as his partner walked over "dude you cut your hair."

"Yeah well DJ said that it needed to be cut so I got it cut. So what are you bitching about?" He asked before looking at the girls "And who are they?"

"Oh dude this is my sister Leslie and my baby cousin Ryleigh." He aaid avoiding the first question until later. "Girls this is my tag team partner Jon Moxley. " he replied

"Nice to meet you Jon." Leslie said smiling then noticing that he was watching Ryleigh

"Yeah nice to meet you girls as well. Now if you can excuse me I need to get ready for tonight and Sami I suggest you get them to their seats so we can go over the plans for the night." He said before walking down the hall. Ryleigh glanced at him walking down the hall as she chewed her lip.

Sami nodded before taking the girls to their seats which were front row so they could watch him and Mox do their thing. The girls got situated in their seats Sami ealked back into the back and met up with Jon and DJ about the plans for the night. Sami listened very closely but knew that Jon was going to have questions again and he could never lie to him about anything so he was preparing himself for anything and everything. Once they were done Jon pulled him to the side "Now tell me what the hell were you bitching about when I walked up?" He asked

"They are going to be pissed that I told you this, but Ryleigh just got out of a bad relationship with her ex boyfriend who cheated on her and hit a couple of times. Now Leslie brought her out to help get her mind off things." He said

"Really? No wonder the poor girl didnt talk or anything. " he said

"Jon are you feeling okay? Your never this nice about anything." He said

"Shut up dude." He said "Now lets get going cause the show has started."

Sami nodded walking down the hall with his friend. The girls watched the show when Ryleigh noticed that Darrell was there with his new girlfriend and she started freaking. Leslie saw him and sent a text to Sami. Sami read and show Jon and he was about to do something when Jon stopped him saying he had an idea. Leslie told Ry not to let it ruin her fun that things were going to be okay. Ryleigh just nodded not sure if she wanted to believe her but she stayed with her cousin and before they knew it was the main event. Leslie looked up seein her brother and Jon walk out with a porn star and she just rolled her eyes.

Ryleigh couldnt keep her eyes off of the one they called Moxley but he probably was with the porn star. As they got closer Sami got in the ring with Trina as Jon spotted Ryleigh and Leslie. He walked over to the girls and took Ryleigh's hand and lifted her over the barricade. She looked into his blue eyes as they stood close together. He leaned down to her and kissed her. Ryleigh was in shock, but her body was repsonding to him very quickly. Leslie smirked as she looked over at Darrell who was glaring at the sight of him kissing her. He pulled back and brought to the ring next to Trina. Of course Trina being who she was didnt like the fact that he done that but it wasnt her place to aay anything. Jon got in the ring next to Sami who just watched for a minute before the bell rang for their match to start.

Ryleigh felt out of place being that close to danger, but it was something new for her to experience. During the match Jon was outside of the ring and pushed Trina into harms way before moving Ryleigh out of the way. Trina was more than pissed off by this and she decided to slap Jon in the face before walking up the ramp. Jon and Sami finally won the match. They celebrated in the ring for a few minutes before getting out and heading to the back. Ryleigh was going back to her seat when Jon walked back out putting his arm around her and leading her into the back with him.

Sami looked hugging Ryleigh as he watched Jon getting some water. Once Leslie got in the back Sami handed her Ryleigh before going to question hia friend about what just happened. He walked over to him "Mox what the hell was that out there?" He asked

"Dude I was showing her boyfriend that she could move on to bigger and better things than him." He said

"Jon I dont want you toying with her emotions like that she has been through so much and she doesnt need anything like that happening to her." Sami replied

"Sami relax it was a one time thing. Plus she is a little to young for me." He said

"I know she is. Ryleigh just turned 17 years old. So just watch it." He said

"Ive got it dude. Now why dont you spend time with your family and I will catch you later." He said watching Sami nod going back over to the girls. He would never admit to Sami that he slipped his phone numbet to Ryleigh. There was something about her that made him feel different, but for now he was wanting to get to know her and see the possibilities that were out there for them. Ryleigh smiled as they lefted the arena she didnt know what to think or feel, but she knew that it could the angle she needed to change things about her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter to the story. Hope your enjoying it.

*Few Weeks After CZW Show*

Ryleigh had been like her old self at school and Leslie was more than happy to have her cousin back. She didnt know what the sudden change that was in her but she wasnt going to be complaining. Darrell walked around school liked he owned anything and everything he touched and he waa going to make his point across because he was going to make Ryleigh his girlfriend again one way or another. He never let anything bug him so much, but when he saw that Moxley guy pull her over the barricade and kiss it just made his blood boil to the point thag he had to get her back.

Ryleigh heard her phone going off in her locker and she pulled it out seeing a number ahe didnt recognize. She was going to answer it but the bell rang and she had to hurry to her class. Jon groaned getting her voicemail. He figured that since she hadnt called him he was going to take matters into his own hands and call her. He got her number out of Sami's phone before he came back into the locker room. Jon had to see her again and since he knew that they were in their hometown again all he would have to do is find out where she was. Jon looked up at Sami as walked into the locker room "Hey dude how about we head to your mom's house for dinner? I know you would love to see her and she would love to see us." He said smiling

"Yeah that is a good idea, but first I have to pick up Jamie and my sister and cousin." He said "And I dont have any idea how I am going to do that. " he said

"Well I could pick up your sister and cousin from school while you get your adorable girlfriend which happens to be my cousin." He said

"Yeah I could work. I will text Leslie and let her know your coming." He said

"Okay, but what school am I getting them from?" He asked

"Oh right Central Ohio High." He replies

Jon nodded getting up and following hia friend out heading to hia truck trying to figure out how he was going to fit two girls in it when in reality he just wanted one of the girls in his truck. He shook his head before getting in and driving off towards the school. Leslie smiled getting the text from her brother and she knew that thia waa Ryleigh's chance for her to show Darrell that she can move pasted his sorry ass. She went to Ryleigh and told her that she was riding with Nicl home that Sami had someone coming for her, but she was going to wait with her until her ride got there. Ry nodded walking out of the school with Leslie.

Leslie knew how much Ryleigh needed to break away from everything that was so toxic in her life. As they walked out into the front of the school Leslie noticed that Darrell and his friends were following them. Ryleigh couldn't handle much more of him always being around her and it was driving her crazy. They followed the girls for a little bit before saying "hey Ry can we talk?" He said getting next to her

"She doesn't want to talk to you Darrell." Leslie said

"And I didnt ask you Leslie. Why dont you mind your own business because the last time I checked Ry and I are big enough to handle our own business without your nose being put in it." He said as they got outside

"You think you know everything when you dont so why dont you just leave her alone." She said

"Not going to happen." He said before pulling Ryleigh close to him "Now if you can excuse me I need to talk to my girlfriend again."

Ryleigh looked as she pulled away "I really dont have anything to say to you." She replied

"Come on baby girl you know that we belong together. Plus I have to admit thag when you were kissed by that not so good looking wrestler that is what made me realize that your the only girl I ever couls want. I know I have fucked up really bad but I cant live without my best girl by my side." He said

"Darrell im not going back with you. I dont need to be with just because your jealous that someone else kissed me." She said

"Ryleigh baby your not thinking straight. Im your first everything and I am going to make sure that it stays that way." He said gripping her arms

Ryleigh tried to pull away "Darrell let me go your hurting me." She said as Leslie rushed over to them

"Let her go Darrell." She snapped holding onto her.

"No way in hell am I letting you slut your ass to the first guy you meet. That isnt happening you ungrateful bitch." He snapped getting ready to hit her when he was pulled off "What the hell." He snapped before seeing Moxley

"Havent you ever heard that its not nice to pretty your hands on a female that doesnt belong to you or wants you around for that matter?" He said before helping Ryleigh off the ground "Are you okay bright eyes?" He asked

"Of course the little bitch is alright. Now if you dont mind keeping your hands off of my girlfriend. " he said

"Last time I checked I wasnt talking to you and she wasnt your girlfriend. " He said glaring.

"What are you going to do huh? You cant risk being put on jail and losing that wrestling job that you love so much." He said smirking

"Oh so you think that you have the advantage on things huh? How about you let her chose who she wants to go with?" He suggested

"Sounds good. Ryleigh who do you want to go with with? " he asked

Ryleigh looked between the two of them and she moved behind Jon causing him to smirk before saying "okay little boy she has chosen a real a man so if you dont mind I have to get bright eyes here home for dinner." He said putting his arm around her shoulders

Darrell growled watching them walk towards his beat up looking truck . He couldnt believe that she was actually leaving with that guy when she barely even knew him. Jon helped her into his truck before getting in himself after seeing Leslie leave with her boyfriend. He drove onto the main highway glancing between the road and Ryleigh every chance he got before finally saying "I know we just met and everything and I kissed you but I wanted to take a chance and get to know you. So with that being said my name is Jonathan Good, but my ring name is Jon Moxley." He said

Ryleigh looked at him before saying "im Ryleigh Jones." She said

"Well its nice to hear your voice Ryleigh." He said while he was driving.

"Im sorry for not acknowledging you, but I have been dealing with alot." She said

"Well I kind of figure since Sami told me what was going on. That is part of the reason why I kissed you at the show." He said

"Oh. So you kissed me out of pity?" She asked

"What?! No thats not what I meant." He said

"Yeah I bet not. How could I be so stupid to think you actually liked me ." She said

"I dont know you like that, but I wouldnt have given you my number if I didnt like you in anyway." He said

"Right." She said "but I know that your with Trina and what not."

"Look bright eyes I wanted to kiss you because I felt like I needed to just kiss you right then and there to show you that you dont need someone like that." He said

Ryleigh looked over at him "Are you being serious right now?" She asked

"Yes..and I want to get to know you. And dont worry about Trina because there is nothing between me and her. She likes to think that she and I have a relationship, but to be honest there is nothing there and I would never be with a girl like that unless it was just a one night stand." He said

"Okay. I guess we could try to get to know each other." She said

"Great, but I think that we should do that when im not going to be around Sami." He said

She nodded as they finally pulled up in front of her Aunts house. They both got out and headed inside of the house. Everyone was in there talking and having fun while Ryleigh was sitting down doing her homework. Jon was watching as he was talking with them all. As dinner was progressing and closely to be done and Ryleigh still wasnt there talking with anyone. Sami looked and noticed that things werent great and they were starting worrying.

As they sat down for dinner Ryleigh juat ate not wanting to talk to anyone until Jon sat down next to her. Sami noticed that Jon and Ryleigh were talking here and there and he just couldnt wrap his mind around the fact that she was talking to him and not the family. He warned Jon about talking to her but he doesnt listen so he would just allow someone to get into trouble. This was the start or a friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another update on the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Ryleigh has been talking to Jon for over three months now and she felt like she could tell him anything and he didnt judge her on it. She went as far as telling him about why she wasnt with her own mother. That was a diffcult subject since her mother was in jail with her father for trying to kill her off like they did with her older siblings. Jon was really feeling this girl because she has had a trouble past like he has had and with her being so open with him he felt like he had to protect from anything and in some ways it was scaring him because he has never felt this way about anyone before. .

He was working out in the gym thinking about her and just smiled. Sami knew that he was getting a little to close to his cousin, but he hasnt see her this happy in a long time. Sami knew it was wrong for his friend to get close to her, but he wasnt about to come in between them now because Ryleigh had been talking more. Sami walked over to him "Hey Mox. What have you been doing besides thinking of my cousin." He said

"Nothing much. Just been working out and trying to figure out who I am taking to this big event." He said

"Oh yeah. I so forgot that was coming up." He said

"Yeah well Trina has been hinting around about it wanting me to ask her to come as my date, but honestly I dont feel like I can take her because I dont like her like that ya know." He said

"Believe me dude I know what you mean. Why dont you ask Ryleigh to go wi th you." He suggested

"Wait. What?" He asked

"Why not ask Ryleigh to go with you? " he asked

"Are you sure about that? I mean your the one that has been making a big deal about me even talking to her in the first place." He said

"Jon I know I have been, but this is my way of saying I was wrong and that you have been bringing something good out of her." He said

"So your absolutely sure that you want me to ask her to go with me without you throwing some kind of bitch fit?" He asked

"Jon yes. She seems happy to have you around which my own mother doesnt understand it and im not going to get into it. Im supporting you and trusting you not to hurt her." Sami said

"Okay dude. Not like I wasnt going to ask her out anyways, but you just made things that much easier on me so thanks. " he said

"I kind of figured that you were going to ask her out anyways dude." He said

Jon smiled as they went back to working out and having small tall here and there. Trina walked into the gym smiling seeing her two favorite guys there and walking over to them. She knew that this the chance that she needed just to get Jon to ask her out to the big event that CZW was throwing. She made sure she looked good before walking over to them "There are my favorite Switchblade boys." She said

"Hey Trina." Sami said before looking at Jon who just nodded at her.

"So how are my favorite boys doing?" She asked

"Doing good. Just waiting on Jamie to answer me back about going to the big event this week." Sami replied

"Thats great. Cant wait to see her again." She said before looking at Jon "And what about you Mox?"

"What about me?" He asked looking at her

"Do you have anyone going with you to the big event? And before you answer I was thinking that we could go together. " she said as his phone went off.

Jon smiled reading the text "Sorry Trina I already have a date." He replied

"She said yes dude?" Sami asked

"Yeah she said yes. So that means I havr a reason to wear a monkey suit with a beautiful girl on my arm." He said

"Wait a damn minute who is the girl?" Trina asked with an attitude

"Her name is Ryleigh and you dont know her so drop it before something bad happens to you." He said before walking out of gym.

Trina just stood there in shock because he has never said anything like that to her and he has never been that mad at her before. Sami has never liked her what so ever, but she never thought that her sexy one night stand and what she thought waas soon to be boyfriend would ever talk to her like that. She knew that she had to show him that she was a better choice than this Ryleigh girl that he was talkinh about and she knew that the big event was something she was going to do it at. Now she had to plan out things to work in her favor.

*At Leslie and Ryleigh's Home*

Ryleigh was so excited that she went straight to Leslie's room with her phone in hand. Leslie of course was making out with Nick. Ryleigh squealed causing them to look up at her "Ryleigh whats wrong?" She asked sitting up

"Jon just ask me out on a date." She said

"Seriously? Where is he taking you?" Leslie asked

"CZW big event thing." She said

"Oh my god that is a huge event and he is wanting to take you. We seriously have to find you to wear." She said

"Your right and all the clothes I have just suck so I have to try and something nice." She said

"Hey dont worry so much Ry. Im sure you and Leslie will figure out something, but if you cant im pretty sure Sami and I could help you get a new dress." Nick said

"Really?" She asked

"Of course. Your my family no matter what happens too cause im planning on being with Leslie for a long time to come." He said

"Thanks so much Nicky." She said hugging him

"Your welcome." He said hugging her back.

"Im going back to my room now so you guys can finish what you were starting." She said before walking out of the room shutting the door.

Leslie smiled as she sat back down on her bed with her boyfriend holding him close. She was super excited that she was getting out and trying new things. Ryleigh walked back into her room and sat down the bed smiling because she never thought that Jon thought of her in that way, but she was going to rush anything she was just going to take her time because that she all she really has is time and she wanted to be sure that he was going to be the one for her or if she was going to be the one for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

*Night of the big event.*

Ryleigh was more than nervous about going to this bug event with Jon. She knew that he was so much older than her and the fact that he was showing interest in her just made her feel great inside and out. She looked at her dress and smiled making sure that things were looking good. Leslie walked into the room and smiled looking her cousin over "Damn Ryleigh your looking amazing tonight. " she said

"You think?" She asked

"Oh I know you do. Mox is going to be all over you once he sees you in that dress." Leslie said

"Leslie we are just friends there is nothing going on between us other than us being friends." She said

"You never know girlie. But you really do look amazing. " she said taking pictures of Ryleigh before hearing someone at the door. "Oh my god he is here." She said

"Sounds like it." She said gettimg nervous

"You will be fine." Leslie said

*Jon's POV*

I smiled looking up at the door as Mary opened it and let him in after telling him that he look very nice. He thanked her as he walked in looking around the room waiting for his date. He was nervous because he never had anyone that he liked to talk to as much as he did her. He looked at all the pictures that were out and that was something new to him because he has never done that before. He was more than nervous with everything that has been going on with his life. He has never been able to date since the way he grew up. He looked up and his breathe caught as he saw her walking down. He had never seen someone so beautiful.

Ryleigh smiled seeing him staring at her which made her blush. Leslie smiled knowing Jon thought she was hot in the dress she had picked out for her cousin to wear. She walked over to him and smiled "You clean up nice Mr. Good." She said

"Why thank you Ms. Jones. And if I must say your looking gorgeous tonight. " he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Okay you two its time for pictures and I dont want to hear any complaining Ryleigh." Leslie said

"Fine." She said

"Good." Leslie said as she got a couple pictures of them together before letting them get on their way. Jon opened the car door helping her into the car before going and getting into the drivers side

Ryleigh was getting a little nervous being that this was the first date that she has been on since her break up with Darrell. She knew that she shouldnt think of it as a date, but Leslie kind of had her thinking that it was a date since bringing it up. Jon noticed that she was nervous and he slowly put his hand on her knee making her heart race as she looked over at him. He smiled "Relax everything is going to be just fine." He said

"I dont know why I am so nervous." She said

"Hey your not the only one nervous here. This is the first real date that I have had in awhile." He said

"Wait...did you say date?" She asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I honestly didnt think that this was a date." She said

"Well thats because you have never had a guy like me." He said

"I only had one guy." She said low

"Really? No wonder you are shy." He saie

"Yeah well im guessing that is apart of me that I cant control." She replied

"Well we are going to change alot about you." He said smiling as he pulled up to the place.

Ryleigh smiled looking around seeing everyone there and that is when her nerves set in again. Jon got out of the truck before helping her out of the truck and holding her close "listen everything is going to okay. Your going to be with me the whole time and we are going to have a blast." He said watching her nod before taking her hand and walking inside the building with her. Ryleigh looked around at the place smiling at how beautiful the place actually looked amazing. She held onto Jon's hand tight as he talked to some of his buddies left and right telling them that Ryleigh was his girl that they had better back off when it came to her. The guys had never ever seen Mox acting this way about anyone before and they knew that he meant business if he was acting that way now.

*as the party progress.*

Jon made sure to keep Ryleigh close to him since he didnt want her feeling uncomfortable. Sami and Jamie were there with them and he smiled as he saw his cousin was talking and having a good time with Jon, but he knew what was all about. He was concerned with her being underage that something bad could happen to her or him and he just didnt want that to happen. Jamie told him that they were just like that before and Jon never gave him trouble. Jamie always made since when Sami was being just a jerk about things that is why he just let them be. Jon held her close as they danced to a slow song. Ry had her head on his shoulder smiling before hearing Trina walking up "Jon there you are. I was hoping that we could have a couple dances together that is if your date doesnt mind." She said smirking.

"Trina I told you that I didnt want any trouble. " he said

"Come on Mox lets just dance." She said pushing Ryleigh out of the way

"Trina!" Jon yelled as Ryleigh shoved her back before saying

"You really need to stop pushing your slutty ass all over him when he clearly doesnt want you." She said as Jamie and Sami walked up

"Problem here?" He asked

"Yeah your bitch of a cousin."

"No. Your the issue thinking you going to come here and run your damn mouth and push me like im yesterday's trash." Ry said

"Sami you know me. I would never just ask Mox." She said

"Jon? " he asked

"Trina started it after I told her to back off."

"Jon baby." She started

"Trina back the fuck off of my cousin right now before I beat your ass across this floor myself." Jamie snapped

Trina glared as she stomped away from them.

"I swear I hate her." Jamie said

"Us too." The guys replied

"Im going to the bathroom." Ry replied

Jon watched he as she just walked to the bathroom unsure if she was upset with him or something else. Sami told him that everything was fine that she done that when she was upset at another female. Jon nodded walking over to the bathroom and waited for her to get out. Ryleigh walked out and bumped into him "im sorry." She said before looking up into the most beautiful set of blue eyes she had ever scene. Jon smiled rubbing her cheek as he held her close before leaning down and kissing her. She was shocked that he kissed her at first before she returned it wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon held he close to him as possible not wanting to let her go and after a few minutes they broke apart in need for air. Jon looked down at her "Wow." Was all he could say

"That was the best kiss that I have ever had." She replied

"Me too. What do you say about us getting out of here?" He asked

"What about your friends and the party?" She asked

"I can see them anytime bright eyes. The party is getting boring. I just want to spend sometime with you without the distractions of everyone else." He said

She looked at him and nodded "okay."

He smiled kissing her one more time before taking her hand and walking out if the place with Sami and Jamie watching them. Jamie had Sami calm enough now with her being with Jon. Sami knew that he was the sameway about Jamie but he couldnt help but to worry because he knew that Jon wasnt the settling down type and he was afraid that he was going to hurt her like he done everything else. Jon led her out to the car and helped her in before getting in and driving towards his place. Ryleigh was a little more nervous than she had been before, but she wasnt about to let her nerves get the best of her since she wanted to do this.

Jon pulled in front of his crappy apartment building before getting out and helping her out of the car. He led her into the building putting his arm around to keep her close since he didnt trust anyone in his building with her. He got to his door unlocked it quick and letting her in first before rushing in shutting and locking the door behind him. Ry looked around smiling a little. Jon watched her "I know its not what your use to, but its home for me." He replied

"No its fine. Its a breathe of fresh air to know that there isnt always fancy things in the world." She replied

"Yeah well your the first girl that has seen where I live. I dont like for others to know much about me." He said

"Im glad you trust me enough to allow me to see this." She says

He smiled as they talked about everything and before they knew it the time had flown by and it was late. Jon noticed that she was tired and offered her to stay there with him which she gladly accepted. He grabbed her one of his shirts and some shorts before allowing her to get ready for bed. When he returned his breathe was taken away by her beauty and how hot she looked in his clothes.

"You can umm...have the bed and ill take the couch." He said

"No this is your place so you should have your bed and I can sleep on the couch." She said

"Im not going making you sleep on the couch." He started

"And im not letting you sleep in the couch." She said

"Fine. How about we both sleep on the bed?" He suggested

"Okay." She said

He nodded watching her get into the bed. Jon got next to her and they laid there in silence before he knew they heard a noise that caused her to jump closer to him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her keeping her close to him. She felt so safe in his arms that it was unreal, but she knew that this was only a friendship no matter how much she wanted it to be more. She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep as Jon watched her closely. His heart was burning to keep her safe and sound and make her his but he was scared due to his past. He just didnt trust anyone with his heart because he was hurt before. He just didnt know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the lastest update for this story. Welcome new comers to the story hope your enjoying it this far.

Jon has been dealing with alot from his past as of late, but the only get away that he had was Ryleigh. She was simply the best thing that could have ever happen to him but he didnt think that way because he was always told he was a waste of time that he would never become anything in his life. Back then his only get away was wrestling, but now that Ryleigh has been talking to him everyday he was thinking differently, but he didnt know how to act on it. He knew that this was something new for him and that his cousin approve of Ryleigh even if there was a big age difference between them. Jon was walking around his apartment looking at the time as he waited for the time to pass by so he could get Ryleigh. They have been planning for her to come stay with him since her Aunt was going to be out of town. Leslie was going to be with Nick so itnwas only fair that Ryleigh had a get away too. It may not have been the best get away, but it was a get away for her and Jon to be together.

Jon finally had enough of waiting on the time so he decided that he was going to head out and go to the school early. Trina had other things in mind when she found out that Ryleigh was still in high school, but with her new knowledge on things she had to wait for the right moment to use it against them. Jon pulled up in front of the school just as the bell rang for them to get out of school. As he was getting out of the truck Ryleigh was walking out and he just smiled as she reached him wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon held her close smelling her since she smelt so good to him and after a few seconds he helped her into the truck before getting into the drivers side and going down the road with Darrell glaring as they did.

Trina and Darrell were on the same page and she knew how to use him the way she needed to and if sex was the option to use then so be it. Darrell had to do whatever it takes to get Ryleigh back where she belongs which was with him. Ryleigh was looking out the window as they drove towards Jon's place. He looked over at her and he knew that something was wrong "Hey bright eyes whats on your mind?" He asked

"Just school stuff and Darrell." She replied

"Oh really? What has the jackass done now?" He asked

"Just trying everything to get me back. He has gone as far as saying that my Aunt had called him telling him that I have been miserable without him and that she thinks its a good idea if we got back together." She replied

"Well he can just go blow himself because you have moved on to better things in a man and if he keeps giving you trouble he is going to have to answer to me and I really dont play fair when it comes to things that are mine." He said

"Things that are yours?" She asked smiling a little

"Yeah. I mean your my girl if you want to be. No pressure. " he said feeling nervous

"I would love to be your girl as long as your sure that you want that." She said

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"I mean that I dont want you to feel as if you have to settle down with me just because you feel like you need to protect me or keep me safe from things. I want you to be sure that this is something that you want." She replied

"There is one thing your going to learn about me darlin is im not the type of man that says things that he doesnt mean. Ryleigh I have been telling everyone that your my girl at work so in all fairness I have claimed you as mine way before hand." He said

"Well then I guess this makes us official we are now a couple. " she said

"Good because I wouldnt have taken no for an answer." He said

Ryleigh couldnt help but smile as she looked out the window again. This was the first weekend ever that she had ever been able to stay at a guys place and yes she was nervous but she was also excited about it. Jon always made her feel alive and wanted where others just seemed to tolerate her because of Sami and Leslie. Sometimes she felt as if her own family didnt want her around and it just felt nice to have one guy understand her and want her around. Jon pulled up to the crappie apartment building and parked. He hated living there but its the only thing that he could afford right now. He got out of the truck grabbing her bags before helping her out. He made sure that he pulled her close as they walked into the building to start off what could possibly be an amazing weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next amazing chapter to this story.

Over the last couple days Ryleigh and Jon have done nothing but stayed in his apartment talking and getting to know each other. He never thought someone so young could bring him so much joy and laughter, but given his childhood he just couldnt fully wrap his mind around the fact that he has never felt anything like this before and ot was scaring him. He has never been able to show any kind of feelings or emotions but when it cam to Ryleigh he wanted to be able to show her everything that he felt its just that he has to figure out how to do that.

Ryleigh on the other hand wasnt having a hard time doing any of that because she actually felt so safe and loved with Jon. She knew that he has have troubled in his past and it has caused him not to having someone like that or being in a relationship so she was going to take her time and show him that she could love him and that he could feel love like he has never felt before. She didnt want to go back to reality so fast but she knew that she had school coming up right along with finals. Jon walked back into the apartment after his workout and saw her sleeping so soundly on the couch with her school book in her lap. He smiled kicking off his shoes before going over to her and picking her up causing her to wake up.

"Hey there sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" He asked still holding her close

"Yeah. I honestly didnt think that I fell asleep like that but I guess my school work is just so boring." She said

"Well im back now so you dont have to be bored anymore." He said "in fact I have an idea that could make us both happy." He said

"Oh really now? What do you have in mind Mr. Good?" She asked as he walked her into tue bedroom

"This." He replied before kissing her softly while he got onto the bed with her in his arms still.

She kissed him back before pulling away "I know that you like kissingbme and all and I love kissing you, but I honestly dont want to rush into anything." She said

"I understand and im not wanting to rush anything at all." He said

"Im sorry but I dont want to risk being hurt or used like I was again. And with you being much older and with way more experience than me im just worried that your not going to want to stay around because of that." She said

"Bright eyes you really dont have anything to worry about. I get where your coming from and believe me this relationship thing is new to me so im not trying to rush or scare you away because I have a real connection with you and this is something that I have never felt before." He said rubbing her cheek "And dont you worry about how much experience I have or what not because that doesnt matter to me as long as we both want it in the wnd than that is all that matters."

"Okay." She said before leaning in and kissing him again

Jon smiled holding her close to him as he returned the kiss. She was something special to him and he was going to try and make sure that he didnt let get in the way of him actually being with someone that loves him. He never really looked at anyone like that and he never thought he would be the person to use the love word but with her she was bringing out new and strange things in him that he just couldnt explain. After their make out session on his bed they both kind of went to sleep in each others arms not caring about anyone or anything.

After a few hours of sleep Jon was woken up by his phone going off. He groaned not wanting to move since Ryleigh was so comfortable sleeping on him, but he also knew that his damn phone would keep going off if he didnt answer it. So he managed to get it without moving her as much. "Hello?" He answeres

"Hey Jon its DJ." He replied

"Hey whats up?"

"Look im needing you to come to Cleveland like asap since some of the wrestlers are stuck. Can you and Sami do it?" He asked"

"I dont know about Sami, but I can the only thing im asking is if there is anyway I can bring my girlfriend with me." He asked

"Wait...The great predator Jon Moxley has a girlfriend? When did this happen?" He asked

"Yes I have a girlfriend and its been for a couple weeks now." He replied

"Does Trina know?" DJ asked

"Yeah and that is part of the reason why I need you to allow me to bring my girl cause Trina will stop at nothing to try and get what she wants." He said

"Okay. I dont have problem with it." He said

"Alright I will get on the road asap." He said

"Thanks Jon." He said before hanging up

Jon hung up and looked down at Ryleigh who was now looking up at him. He smiled "I have a job in Cleveland and you get to come with me." He said

"Really?" She asked getting excited

"Yes. And we have to get ready and go like now."

"Jon what about my schooling? I mean I do have work to turn in." She said

"Leslie can turn it in and you can do your woro for the week online." He replied

"You have been planning on something like this havent you?" She asked

"Something like that. Plus I want to be able to know that your safe with me and not having to worry about anyone trying to hurt or get into my girls pants because that is my job." He said smirking before kissing her

"Okay you win. Im coming on the road with you." She said holding onto him

"I love winning." He said kissing her again before letting her go and packing a bag

Ryleigh got her clothes into a bag after sending Leslie a text telling her what was going on. Leslie was the first one to support her cousin and this is something that she definitely supported her on. She got to the place with somemore of Ryleigh's clothew taking her homework and things before hugging them both. Of course Leslie threaten to beat Jon if anything happened to her cousin. After all was said and done Jon and Ryleigh made their way to Cleveland. This was going to be one new adventure for the both of them and they were going to experience it together.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next update to this story.

*In Cleveland*

Jon and Ryleigh were getting settled in their hotel room when Sam and Jamie arrived knocking on their door. Jon let them in and smiled seeing how good Jamie and Ryleigh were getting along. Sami hadnt seen his cousin this happy in awhile and it made things all the more happier for them. He missed seeing his cousin happy like this and now that she was he had to worry about what could possibly happen if Jon decided that he was going to hurt her.

The girls were having fun talking and of course Jamie was wanting to go shopping which both Jon and Sami thought that it was a good idea for the girls to go out and shop. Jon never really had much desire to spend his own money on any female but when it came to Ryleigh he wanted her to feel special and loved so he handed her his credit card. Jamie was so excited that she grabbed Ryleigh's hand and headed oit the door so they could start their shopping spree. They watched the girls walk out the room Sami knew that this was a perfect time for him to talk to him about what his plans were with his cousin.

"So how are things with you and my cousin?" He asked

"Going good. Made things official couple days ago." He said

"So your now a couple?" He asked

"Yeah." Jon replied

"Okay so now we need to have talk about how your going to handle being in a relationship with her." He said

"Sami I know what your thinking and im going to tell you that its nothing like that. I want to be around her and protect she makes want to be better if that makes any since." He said

"Yeah it does because I still feel the same way about Jamie. I just dont want her getting hurt in anyway shape of form. Im just protective over her since she has been through so much in her life already." He said

"I know dude and I respect that." Jon replied

Sami nodded leaning back on the couch and watched some tv with Jon since they had a little while before they had to be at the show. They both knew that they girls would be out for awhile since for one Jamie loves to shop and two Ryleigh never shops much and Sami knew that she needed to get out and live a little. The girls finally walked back into the room after three hours of shopping just to find the guys gone. They had left them a note saying they went to the arena early for them just to meet them there once they got back and ready. Jamie knew that this would be the perfect time for Ryleigh to wear the new sexy outfit that she has picked out. It was nothing big it was a low cut tank top with some hip hugger jeans.

Ryleigh has always been self conscious about the way she looks, but she has never been so nervous in her life. She felt like she wasnt attractive to anyone and now that she has seem to found someone that was into her she was more than worried that she wasnt going to be enough for him. She knew that he has so much more experience than she had and she just didnt know how to express how she felt to him. She knew that he is what she wanted but him to be sure that she is what he wanted. She finally finished getting ready after fixing her hair. Jamie looked up and smiled "Wow you look amazing. Jon isnt going to know what to do or say when he sees you like that." She said

"You think so?" She asked

"I dont have to think because I know so." Jamie replied

"Its not to much?" She asked

"Ryleigh its just enough and dont worry because Jon isnt going to allow anyone near you at the show." She said

"If you say so." She said

"I do say so. Now lets get going to the arena. Our men must be losing their minds without us there with them." She replied

Ryleigh nodded grabbing her jacket and walking out of the room with Jamie. They couldn't wait to get to the arena and watch their guys work. Ryleigh knew that Trina would more than likely be there and she would probably be trying to get at Jon to fuck her in every way possible. Jamie never would understand the whole Trina thing, but she knew that she wasnt going to allow Trina to do anything.

*At The Arena.*

Jon and Sami have been discussing what the plans were for the night with DJ when they heard Trina was in the building. Jon had a sour look on his face because he didnt want anything to do with Trina. DJ had made a plan for them to get out of the valet thing with Trina because she was causing alot of issues within the business and the team. Jon looked over as she walked in with Darrell on her arm and that just made his blood boil over. Sami looked and saw the samething and with DJ knowing that Ryleigh was 17 years old he knew that Trina was up to something. He suggested that Jon not to say anything just let him handle the talking. They nodded as she walked over "Oh hey boys and DJ. This is my guy friend Darrell which im sure that you guys know." She replied

"Oh yeah we know who he is Trina." Sami replied

"And the last time I checked Trina you work for me and you didnt run it by me about you bringing anyone with you." DJ said

"Oh im sorry DJ I forgot. I hope that its okay that I brought him with me." She said

"Actually its not. We dont have no room for him to be here so your going to have take back to your room or to the airport. If you have a problem with it then you can just go back home yourself." He said

"You can be serious DJ. I mean who is going to walk out the guys?" She asked

"Dont worry about it because im pretty sure Jamie would love to do it." He said

"Right. " she said "come on Darrell we will take to the hotel."

"Trina I didnt make myself clear your not walking out Jon and Sami anymore. Your fired." He said

"Wait what? Why am I fired?" She asked

"Because you have been starting shit with everyone and dont you dare think that I forgot about you pushing Jon's date at the big event." He said

"DJ I didnt mean to do that." She said as Jamie and Ryleigh walked in

"It doesnt matter. You knew what you were doing and it was an embrassment to me and my company." He said

"Who is going to replace the face of the switchblades huh? Tell me that DJ?" She snapped

"Hey guys everything okay here?" Jamie asked

"Yes perfect now that your here." Sami said before looking and Ry "Damn cuz. Your looking amazing." He said causing Jon to look over smirking.

"Thanks Sami." She said before her eyes connected with Jon's

"You do look amazingly hot bright eyes." He said pulling her close to him

"You like it?" She asked

"I love it." He said looking her up and down causing Trina and Darrell to glare.

DJ smiled "I have a great idea guys. How about Jamie and Ryleigh both walking you out to the ring tonight." He suggested

"I like the idea." Jamie said

"Sounds to me. What about you Jon?" Sami asked

He nodded "Yeah its good with me. I get to show the crowd who is keeping me happy and making sure that everyone knows she is mine." He said

Ryleigh smiled and nodded "im down as long as im with Jon."

"Great. This is going to be better than just one girl." He said before looking at Trina "now you know that your replaced you can leave my building."

Trina growled before stomping out with Darrell following her out. They had to make another plan and they had to do it fast since Jon and Ryleigh were getting closer. This was going to be harder than expected but they were going to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another awesome chapter to this story.

Jon and Sami were getting ready for the match while the girls just stood there watching them. Ryleigh was more than a little nervous about doing any of this was an understatement because she was scared shitless. She had never done anything like this before and she was a nervous wreck. Jamie tried to reason with her and tell her thay everything was going to be okay, but she knew that Ryleigh needed to hear it from Jon. Jamie watched as she went into the bathroom before walking over to Sami and Jon. Jon looked over at her "Whats up?" He asked

"Ryleigh is freaking out about walking out there tonight. " she said

"Have you told her that nothing is going to happen and that everything is going to be fine." Jon asked

"Yes but I think she needs to hear it from you Jon." She replied

"She has a point man. I had to talk to Jamie when you couldnt get her to calm down

" he said

"Yeah okay. Where is she?" He asked

"She went to the bathroom." Jamie replied

Jon walked over to the bathroom door and waited for his girl to walk out. This was something new for him, but he was going to do whatever it took to make sure she was happy. He was lost in thought when she walked out of the bathroom and right into his shoulder. He pulled her close making sure that she was okay before asking her "So your nervous about walking me out there tonight?" He asked rubbing her cheek softly

"Yeah. I dont mean to be its just that I'm not use to this like you and Sami are. I dont know if I am going to be any good at it." She said

"Darlin I need you to breathe for me. Your going to do just fine and there is nothing to it your going to walk your amazingly hot sexy boyfriend out to the ring. Then while I am in the ring you get to show off what is mine and no one elses." He replied

"Jon what if something happens to you?" She asked

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you that, but maybe after the show we could cuddle and watch some tv just you and me." He said

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said

"Thats my girl. " he said before leaning down and kissing her. She smiled as she returned the kiss holding onto him.

*#*#*

Ryleigh looked over at Sami and watched him and Jamie smiling until she felt Jon's arms around her waist holding her closely to him. She looked up at him and smiled giving him a quick kiss before he said that it was time for them to head out to the ring. Sami nodded taking Jamie's hand and following Jon and Ryleigh to the curtains. It seemed like they were there all of five seconds when the guys music hit and they started walking out. Ryleigh had different emotions as they walked out but she calmed down when she felt Jon pulling her close to him. She knew that he had a bad boy character that he had to keep up so she didnt mind the whole possessive thing he had going on in away it did something to her that she never thought would ever happen to her.

Once they got to the ring Sami and Jon both made sure that nothing could happen to the girls before they got into the ring getting ready for the fight they have been waiting for. This match was for the tag team titles and it was Switchblades time to shine. The girls watched them and of course it wasnt bothering Jamie half as bad as it was Ryleigh. Jamie knew that it had something to do with the fact that they last time she was at a show she wasnt dating Jon, but this time she was actually with him and she was having the same feelings that Jamie had when she first started dating Sami. Jamie took Ryleigh's hand giving her a squeeze making sure she knew that they were going to be okay.

As the match was near its end the guys opponents were trying to distract them, but their plan failed when Ryleigh and Jamie slapped both of the guys across the face which got their guys the win. The girls got into the ring with them as they were celebrating. Sami looked over at the girls and smirked before nudging Jon telling him it was time to go. Jon walked over to Ryleigh and picked her up and placing her over the top the rope before getting out of the ring and pulling her over his shoulder before heading into the back with her. Sami and Jamie werent far behind them, but Jamie knew that they needed this time alone.

He walked back into the locker room and set her down on her feet before heading into the bathroom and taking a much needed shower. Ryleigh sat there and waited on him holding onto his title belt while she waited on him. Jon didnt take long in the shower and as he got out he smiled thinking about his win anx then his mind went to his lucky charm which happened to be his girlfriend. He finished getting and walked out of the bathroom walking over to his bag and making sure he had everything before looking at Ryleigh "Ready to go babe?" He asked

"Yeah. Im ready when ever you are."

"Well lets get out of here then." He said holding his hand out to her

Ryleigh smiled taking his hand after getting up and they both walked out of the locker room and headed out to the car. Jon pulled close him as the walked out of the building because he was going into protective mode. He knew exactly how his other co workers were and he wasnt about to let them anywhere near Ryleigh. Once he got to the car he heard DJ yelling "Jon wait up." He said

Jon looked over "Yeah whats up man." He said helping Ryleigh into the truck

"Congrats on the win, but now we need you to start traveling more." He said

"Kind of figured that DJ." He said "Whatever you have on your mind you better spit it out now cause I would like to spend sometime with my girlfriend."

"Well I was hoping that Ryleigh would sign on and be your personal valet." He said

"DJ you do know that she is only 17 years old?" Jon asked

"Yes I know but you guys got a better reaction since she walked out there with you guys." He said

"I will have to talk to her about it first and I will let you know when she tells me." He said

"Good enough for me." He said

"Alright." Jon said before getting into the truck. DJ walked into the building after seeing them drive off.

Ryleigh knew that he had something on his mind and she wanted to ask but she didnt know how so she just asked "Jon is everything okay?" She asked

"Yes darlin everything is fine. But DJ wanted you to sign on at CZW and be our valet." He said looking at her

"Really? Why?" She asked slightly confused

"From how he explained it to me was that w got a better crowd reaction when we brought you out there and he thinks it would do us some good. Told him that I would talk to you first and see how you felt about it then I would let him know."

"I will do it." She said

"Babe are you sure? I mean I dont want you to feel like I am presurring you into something your not ready for." He said

"Jon I want to do this. It means that I get to be with you and not have to worry about how long your going to be away. I want to do this with you." She said

"What about school?" He asked

"I can do online classes." She said

"Okay only if your sure." He said

"I am beyond sure." She said

"Okay." He said smiling as he held her hand in his.

The car ride to the hotel was quit and awesome. It was nothing but the two of them and Jon loved being with her. He pulled up at the hotel and got the bags out before helping Ryleigh get out of the truck. They walked to their room and got settled for the night. Jon couldnt believe that she actually wanted to go on the road with him, but things were just so weird for him at the moment. He sat down on the bed with his shirt off before he looked up and saw Ryleigh wearing his shirt and some boy shorts. He body instantly grew hard seeing the sight of her body. Ryleigh looked over and saw him and she knew that he wanted her. She wanted him to and she was going to take advantage of everything right then and there.

She walked over to him and straddled him as she leaned down and started kissing him. Jon groaned holding onto her before pulling away and looking at her "Ryleigh are you sure about this?" He asked watching her nod. "No I want to hear you say that you want this babe."

"Jon I want you more than anything. I want this." She said

He didnt need to hear anymore as he brought her face to his and kissed her roughly and laying her back on the bed. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto him. Jon moved from her lips to her neck nipping and kissing his way down in between her legs. He wanted so badly to taste her, but that would be for another time this was about them becoming one. He pulled her shorts and underwear off at the same time after getting his boxers off and getting between her legs. He position himself at her enterance before slowly pushing inside her. Once he was all the way in he waited her to give the okay before he started moving slowly against her. She started moaning holding her eyes shut tight. Jon groaned before putting his forehead to hers as he started speeding up causing them both to yell out. Ryleigh has never felt a build up in her body like this and it was making her toes curl up and before she knew she screamed his name out as her body let go. Jon groaned feeling her warm juices around his cock and that was when he sped up until he finally let go. He groaned her name holding onto her before rolling next to her. He caught breathe before bringing her closer to him knowing she must not have anything like that before and from the way Darrell treated her she must have never been held afterwards. Ryleigh smiled putting her head on his chest. She never thought that sex could be like that and considering that her only experience was with Darrell she never understood why he got off and she didnt. Now with Jon it was about both of them and things were very clear that Darrell was just in it for him not her. Jon looked down at her and saw she was lost in thought "Hey bright eyes what do you have on your mind?" He asked

"Nothing. Just thinking about how amazing you just made me feel." She said

"Well you made me feel pretty amazing too baby girl." He said

"Jon be real I am not that experience with sex and you are. I just feel like I am what you need or want." She said

"Bright eyes I told you that I am not using you. I want to be in this relationship and no matter what happens between us I am always going to be right here." He said touching her cheek "and as far for experience that doesnt bother me because you all the experience I need cause baby that was the best sex that I have had in my life."

"Your not just saying that are you?" She asked

"No because I mean every word of it." He said

She smiled leaning up and kissing him "thank you."

"There is no need to thank me cause its true. Now lets get some sleep cause we do have a busy morning." He said

Ryleigh nodded cuddling into his side morr as he just held her close to him. Jon rubbed her back as he watched her drift off into a deep sleep. He knew that this is where she belonged and deep he knew that he wouldnt have it any other way. He kissed the top of her before closing his eyes and falling asleep. They were happy in their little bubble but they were about to have a rude awakening because Darrell and Trina werent going to give up on them so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Hope your enjoying the story this far.

*Few Weeks Later*

Ryleigh had been traveling with Jon for the past couple weeks. She was enjoying herself, but she seemed to be always busy. She has been doing her classes online and ontop of that she knew that Jon had to be working out and training most of the day which lefted her in the room doing school work and making sure that things were getting done. The only time she felt like she ever got to spend anytime with Jon was when she was getting ready to walk him and Sami out to the ring. Even then things werent as they seemee because that was when he was in his lunatic stage and really didnt show much affection. By the time they would get back to the room and he was ready to spend time with her she was already sleeping. She just didnt know how the relationship was going to work on such a extreme level, but she was willing to try anything just to be happy and he is what was making her happy.

She had been working on a paper for her English class and it seemed to be kicking her butt because she felt like it wasnt right. She was really starting to get fustrated with herself when she got an instant message from Leslie: *Hey you. Havent heard from you in few days and I just wanted to check on you to see how things were going for you and Jon? How is life on the road and the whole job treating you? God knows I miss you and Nick so much. Nick is in the WWE now and he keeps me updated but its not the same without him here. I just need someone to talk to.*

*Leslie things are great with me and Jon or so I think. Just been so busy with school work and then him working out and training before each show. It just seems like the only time I get to see him is right before we go out for his match and even then it juat feels like its not enough. I feel like we barely have time for each other and when we do get the time its like im so tired that I just need sleep more than him. I need some advice cause you know what I am going through since you have been through this with Nick. And as for not being able to see me and Nick everyday doesnt mean we dont love you. We miss you just as much hell I am damn sure that Nick would rather have you with him. Why dont you talk to him about it?*

*Talking to him about doesnt seem like a bad idea. I knew you would know just what to do in the situation. Now for yours maybe you should try to get some alone time with Jon when he gets back from the gym or training? I know that you just dont get up and head to the arena. That is is the best way to do things like that. Wait a minute did you and Jon have sex already? *

*That sounds like a good idea. And to answer your question yes we did have sex.*

*OMFG! How was it? I mean I know that you didnt have the best time with Darrell cause it was all about him. I want to know everything. ;)*

*Leslie god. Everything about it was amazing. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world for him and it felt so good. He actually made it about both of us not just him. I have never felt this way. He gave me my very first orgasm and I swear it felt like my body was going to be split in two.*

*Ryleigh I told you that it was amazing. Nick makes me still feel like that everytime we do something. I am so happy for you*

*thanks. He makes me so happy.*

*I bet he does. So when are you guys coming back home? Cause I would love to see you and Jon.*

*I think we should be home by the weekend before we have to head out to another show.*

*Great...I so cant wait now*

*Me either. Look I have to go cause I want to try out what you suggested. I will talk to you later. I love you*

*Okay love you too.*

Ryleigh smiled closing out her chat before going back to work on her paper. She finally got it finished and sent to her teacher before getting up and going to take a nice hot shower. She was so relaxed in the show not really hearing Jon walking into the room. Jon looked around the room when he didnt see her he was about to call her when he heard the shower running and he smirked to himself. He dropped his bags and got undressed quickly before walking into the the bathroom and getting into the shower with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump alittle before leaning back against his chest smiling. "Hey handsome. When did you get in?" She asked

"Well beautiful I just got back from the gym and didnt see you at the computer and that was when I heard the shower and just knew that I had the perfect chance to actually get some type of alone time with you." He said

"Oh that sounds like a perfect thing and im glad that you did it cause I have been wanting to spend time with you too." She replied

"Well its a good thing that I got here before you got out of the shower." He said running his hands down her body as he kissed her neck

She moaned leaning her head back more "Jon I dont need to be teased right now." She said

"What do you need then bright eyes?" He asked still kissing her neck

"I need you." She moaned out

"You need me how baby girl?" He asked smirking against her skin

"I need...need you inside me now." She moaned

He smirked before turning her around and kissing her hard which she gladly returned wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her roughly as he walked her back against the wall pinning her there before kissing down to her neck. She moaned as her hand ran down his back and her other hand was tangled in his hair holding him there. Jon smirked before pulling away and turning her around as he placed her hands on the wall holding them there before entering her from behind fast and hard. Ryleigh screamed out from the pleasure as she gripped his hands tight. Jon kept at his fast pace with a mixture of fast strokes and slow strokes. He loved hearing the little noises she would make as he got use to him being there. Ryleigh moaned feeling the same sensations he gave her the first time they made love. She felt her body going weak ans she felt her end was coming "Jon I dont know how much longer I can hold on." She moaning

"Me either bright eyes. I want you to cum for me now." He commanded

As right on que she let go screaming "JON!"

Jon groaned feeling her warm juices coming down his length and onto his balls. With a couple more thrust before he finally released his seed deep inside her as he held her up. He groaned as he pulled out her limped body still holding her up as he grabbed the wash cloth and started cleaning her up. She had her head on his chest allowing him to wash her up. She finally took the wash cloth from him and started washing him as he smiled down at her. She hit the right spots on his back causing him to groan in a good way. She smiled looking up at him as he looked down at her smiling kissing the top of her head before rinsing himself and her off. He turned the shower getting out and grabbing a towel for himself wrapping it around his waist before turning around and wrapping a towel around her body bringing her close to him smiling.

Ryleigh smiled holding onto him as they walked back into the room. She grabbed a tshirt of his putting it on one of his shirts and some shorts on. Jon smirked before putting his shorts on and sitting down on the bed pulling her on top of him holding her close. She smiled with her head on his chest as she felt him rubbing her back. She was at piece with him until she asked the question that needed to be asked "What time dk we have to be at the arena?" She asked

Jon looked at her "Well considering that I talked to DJ earlier today and he said that Sami and Jamie asked for us to have the night off." He started

"Do we have the night off?" She asked with excitement

He chuckled "Yes bright eyes we have the night off and I was thinking that I could spend it right here with you." He said

"Oh Jon you dont know how much that means to me because I felt like we havent been able to spend as much time together." She said

"I know exactly what you mean sweetheart. Now we get the chance and we are going to take advantage of it by just staying in watching tv, eating dinner in and maybe have a couple more rounds of what we did in the shower." He said wiggling his eye brows

She giggled "Sounds good to me." She replied

"Good." He said right before leaning down and kissing her

She kissed him back before rolling off of him onto her side and rubbing his chest. He smiled closing his eyes relaxing with her touch it wasnt long before he fell alseep holding her close to him. She looked up at him and smiled knowing that this was going to be an awesome day with him. After their nap they got up and ate some lunch before Jon decided that he wanted to take her out on the town. They had such a great time that when they got back to the hotel it was time for dinner. He ordered them some food as she got a movie ready for them. It didnt take long for their food to get there and before they knew it they were eating and watching the movie. Jon glanced at his girlfriend before moving closer to her putting his arm around her bringing her close to him. She smiled leaning on him as she looked at the movie.

They finished dinner and had started another movie. Jon loved the fact that he had her in his arms while watching the tv. Jon started rubbing up and down her arms before leaning his head down and kissing her neck. She moaned softly leaning on him closing her eyes alittle as he continued to kiss her neck. "So I am guessing your ready for round 2?" She asked

"What gave it away?" He asked

"Well one is your kissing my neck knowing that its my weak spot and then the other thing is your getting hard by the minute." She said looking up at him

"Well seeing that I got my answer are you up for us going for another couple rounds?" He asked

She only replied by kissing him deeply causing him to groan moving her to sit in his lap holding onto her tightly. She had her hands in his hair as the kissed as he had his hands up her shirt caressing her breast in his hands. She moaned as he started pinching and rubbing her nipples. She pulled away pulling his shirt off before leaning over and kissing his neck as he groaned out loud gripping her hips. "Tell me what you want Jon?" She asked seductively

"I want you riding my cock right here and now." He said

She groaned as she got up removing her shorts and he removed his bottoms before pulling back down on him. She lifted up as he guided his cock into her wet enterance. She slowly pushed herself down on him until he was completely buried inside of her causing them both to groan out. She started riding him slow at first since this was her first time doing this. Jon let her go at her own speed before he started guiding her up and down his length faster and harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders moaning out loud as she started getting a little rougher with him. Jon groaned feeling her walls getting tighter around his cock so to help her along he brought his head down and started sucking her nipple while playing with the other one. Ryleigh couldnt contain it anymore as she screamed out "OH JOOOONNNNNN!" She yelled throwing her head back.

"God damnit RYLEIGH." He groaned gripping her hips as he came inside her again.

Ryleigh had her face in his neck holding onto him. He held her close as they caught their breathes. He has never had a sexual encounter as hot as this and he never wanted to lose it. Even with her inexperience with it she was the best sex he could ever have asked for. After a few minutes he looked at her "Damn bright eyes. That was amazing." He said

"Yeah it was amazing. Considering it was my first time doing something like this." She replied

"Well you done amazing. And I am absolutely honored that you allowed me to be your first." He said kissing her

"Im glad that you were my first." She said

He smiled getting up with her in his arms as he walked back to the bedroom with her where they continued their trying new ways of showing the other affection. Jon finally got to taste her multiple times where she gave him a couple blow jobs that sent him completely over the edge. After hours of sexual counters they both finally were able to fall asleep more relaxed knowing that this was the best day/night that they had yet with more to come.

*Meanwhile*

Trina had just finished fucking Darrell seven ways from Sunday. He was experienced enough but he wasnt Jon. She looked over seeing that he was on his phone and knew that he got the information that they needed. She waited for him to get off the phone once he did she asked "So did they finally have sex?" She asked

"Yes they did. One of friends over heard Leslie telling one of her and Ryleigh's friends that she and Jon had finally went all the way." He replied

"Great. Now we can get started on our plan right away now." She said

"Very true. So we can strike as soon as possible. " he said

Trina nodded smiling. She knew that calling rape on Jon means that he would go to jail but she wanted him back so bad that she would do just about anything. Darrell needed to have his girl back no matter the price cause Ryleigh will always be his no matter what. Now trying to find the right time make a scene which they figured it could be when they got home.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter to this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it and if you have any ideas please pm me or leave it in the review box.

*Over the weekend*

Jon and Ryleigh finally made it home for some down time. He really needed to give his body a break from all the wrestling. As they walked into the apartment Jon threw his bags down before walking into the bedroom and jumping on the bed yawning. Ryleigh was in the kitchen getting was food for herself. Jon tossed and turned before calling "Ry what are you doing?" He asked

"Making me some food why?" She asked

"Because I want to take nap with my girlfriend in my arms." He said

"Let me finish eating my food and I will be right there." She said

He groaned a little "okay." He said before getting his phone and messing with it.

Ryleigh finished her food putting the dishes in the sink before walking into the room where Jon was at and getting on the bed next to him. Jon smiled putting his phone down and pulling her close to him. She smiled cuddling with him knowing they both needed to take a nap. After their nap Jon and Ryleigh were going out with Leslie and Nick on a double date and with Darrell having a friend on the inside he knew exactly where they were going so him and Trina of course made the report that Jon raped her and they were worried about the girlfriend he was with. Trina smiled as got ready knowing the cops were going to be picking up Jon just for her to help him get out and show him that she is the one that he should be with.

Well right on cue the cops walked in placed him under arrest before walking him out. Ryleigh was being comforted by Nick and Leslie while they got ahold of Sami and Jamie. Ryleigh just couldnt believe this was happening to her and now everyone thinks he was going to rape her when in fact they both wanted to have sex together. The whole way to the station Ryleigh was quit bouncing her legs trying to keep calmm. When they pulled up to the station they saw DJ was there with Sami and Jamie. Ryleigh noticed that Darrell car was there so she figured that Trina was there as well. They got out of the car and walked into the station seeing a stand off with Jamie and Trina. Jon was being released since DJ had proof that he was working on the night that he was accused. As he walkee out rubbing his wrists he saw Ryleigh and was on his way to her when Trina stopped him. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Oh lover I cant believe that little bitch would call rape on you." She said holding onto him

"God damnit Trina. Get the fuck off of me. Ryleigh wasnt the one that called on me." He said shoving her off

"Jon you dont need to defend her because she knew what she was doing since she has been talking to Darrell telling him her evil little plan." She said

"My cousin would never do something like that you sorry bitch. You and Darrell always are trying to start some shit. So why dont you just leave them alone." Sami snapped.

"What cant handle the truth when you know your cousin cant handle a real man?" She asked

"If its true give us the date she done this?" Jon said

"It was last Monday." She replied

Jon laughed "Really? Last Monday we spent the day together going out and things. " Jon said

"What?!" She yelled looking at Darrell "You said that Leslie said Ryleigh was spending the day in the room doing homework." She yelled

"Dont yell at me bitch." Darrell said grabbing Ryleigh pulling her to his chest with his hand gripping her neck "Now Jon your going to leave Ryleigh alone otherwise im going to snap her neck." He said.

"Not a fucking chance you dip shit. Now if you dont get your hands off of whats mine I will make sure your sorry fucking ass never walks again." He growled out being stopped by Jamie

As Darrell and Jon were fussing back and forth Nick had the chance to hit Darrell on the head with something causing him to let Ryleigh go. Jon quickly pulled her to him holding her close as she started crying. Jon rubbed her back kissing her head telling her everything was going to be okay. She nodded as the officers took Darrell and Trina in for questioning since they did make a false report against someone. When he finally was released Jon took Ryleigh back home with him since he didnt want her alone anyways. Leslie and Nick knew that he stayed in a crappy apartment and they honestly didnt care. They wanted to hang out and Jon of course had his doubts but he didnt allow them to come out since he knew that Leslie and Nick were good people. He walked through the door with Ryleigh in his arms as they waited on Nick and Leslie to get there.

Once they got there they all actually got settled and had a great time talking and hanging out. Jon and Nick were talking a out the wrestling business while the girls smiled leaning on them listening to everything that they were saying. Leslie has not seen Ryleigh so happy since they were kids and it was all thanks to Jon. Ryleigh cuddled into his side more as she started to relax more. Jon looked down at her before pulling her into his lap and holding her close. She smiled laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He knew that she must have been tired so instead of making her stay up they called it a night and Jon took her to bed after making sure that Nick and Leslie were settled. He laid her down on the bed while he got into something more comfortable before walking into the room just to see Ryleigh changing herself. He smiled walking up behind her and pulling her close to him. She relaxed against his chest rubbing his arms with her hands. She looked up at him knowing thay he must have a lot on his mind "Jon baby are you okay?"

"Yes darlin I am fine." He said nuzzling his face in her neck

"Are you sure? Because I am worried about you." She said

"I swear to you I am fine. Your the one that I am worried about since Darrell pretty much said he was going to kill you over me." He said kissing her neck where the bastards hand was

"Jon I am fine. Yes I was scared but I knew that you and everyone there werent going to allow him to hurt me." She said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck

"I would never allow anyone to touch you. The fact that he got that close just pisses me off more than you can even image. You are the best thing that could have happened to me and I am going to make sure that nothing ever happens to you." He said

"I know Jon. You are what is important to me and I hope you know that. When they came for you I was so worried that I would never be able to see you again." She said

"You never have to worry about that sweetheart because if anyone tries to keep you away from me they are going to have hell to pay. And you know I will always find away to see you be with you and touch you." He said leaning down and kissing her head

"Okay." She said holding onto him

"Good how about we go to bed since we both have had a long day and I know that you are tired." He said

"Sounds like a great plan." She replied

He nodded helping her into bed before getting into the bed next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Jon held her close to him and rubbed her back. Things between them got serious faster than either of them could have image and now he just wanted to make sure that he didnt screw anything up. He looked down at her seeing that she finally had fallen asleep. He watched her sleeping for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and went to sleep himself. Trina and Darrell were sitting in jail thinking about their next moves since their plan just backed fire against them. Trina knew that she was going to have Jon again. She knew that little tramp couldnt please him and she was going to find away to show him that she was the better choice for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another great update. I am on a roll with this story. Hope everyone is enjoying it.

It has been over a month since the whole Trina and Darrell thing went down and things between Jon and Ryleigh have been okay just more tense. He hasnt made love to her since everything went down. Its like she doesnt get the attention she is needing from him. He would say that he trusted her and that he believed her about not calling the police, but she knew that something else was on his mind. Anytime she would try to go to the next level he would pull away or just head out of the room saying he was going to the gym. She sighed leaning back against the bed and she finished her homework. She honestly didnt know what she could do to take her mind off of things. She had talked to Leslie and she done everything that she told her to do but nothing was working. She finally had enough so she decided that she would get up and go out shopping. As she walked off the elevator she walked out of the hotel and went down the street.

Jon walked back into the room a couple hours later and didnt see Ryleigh. He checked everywhere that he could and she was nowhere to be found. He started freaking out when she didnt answer her phone. He changed before walking out of the room and going to find to his girlfriend. As he walked off the elevator he saw his girlfriend walk in with another guy helping her. Jon growled walking over to them wrapping his arm around Ryleigh "Whats going on here?" He asked not taking his eyes off the guy.

"Jon its nothing. He was just helping me with my bags since I dropped two outside." She said hoping it would calm him down

"Well thats nice and all but I can take it from here." Jon said

"And who are you?" The guy snapped

"Who am I? Did you really just ask me that question?" Jon asked watching the guy nod. "Well here is the answer to your question I am Jon Moxley and I am her boyfriend or did she fail to tell you she had a boyfriend? " he asked

"Jon." Ry said

"No she said she had a boyfriend, but she also said that you were busy working or something like that. I was just trying to be helpful." He said holding his hands up

"Well I appreciate your help, but now you see I have it under control so you can go now." Jon replied taking the bags away from him before leading Ryleigh towards the elevator.

Ryleigh got on the elevator not sure what to say about everything. In away she was happy that he actually showed her the attention that she needed, but she never understood why he had the biggest outburst. They walked off the elevator and straight into the room. Ryleigh walked into the bathroom really not wanting to stay there to hear any fighting plus she wanted to try on her new outfit. Jon watched her walk into the bathroom before following her "Why did you leave the room?" He asked

"Because I got bored just sitting here. So I decided that I should go out shopping to get me some new clothes hoping my boyfriend would show me the attention that I needed." She said

"What are you talking about Ry? I have been showing you attention." He said

"Jon the attention I want is us on a sexual level. And I dont want to hear it Jonathon Good you know damn well that anytime I get close to you like that you just pull away like you dont want to touch." She said and before he could speak she started up again "I feel like I am not good enough for you. I am just some high school girl with a crush on someone that doesnt want to give me their love back and it has to do with their past. Jon I have fallen completely in love with you way to fast and I feel like you dont want to give it back." She said

"Ryleigh I do want you." He said

"It doesnt feel that way Jon." She said shrugging "look we have to go to the arena early and I need to make sure that I have everything ready." She said walking out into the room

Jon sighed as he watched her getting ready. He knew that he screwed up big time and their is no one to blame but himself. He just knew that he had to make it up to her and he would do it before the night is up. He grabbed their bags and walked out to the car with her following him. He held her hand in his since she kind of put her hand in his just making sure that he doesnt go off the handle again. They got into the car and drove to the arena. They really didnt say much to each other on the car ride there. When they finally made it to the arena Ryleigh went over to Jamie and some of the other girls and started talking. Jon watched her for minute before going to the locker room.

"So how are things between you and Jon?" Jamie asked

"As good as they are gonna a get." Ry replied

"Oh no whats wrong? And dont you dare say nothing because I know that something is bothering." Jamie said

"Well Jon and I got into a fight at the room." She said

"What about?" Jamie asked

"Well he hasnt been giving me any attention in a sexual way." She said

"Are you serious? I wonder why that fucking asshole is holding out on you." Jamie said

"He wont admit it but I think in away he is blaming me for what happened when we were home last. And if he isnt blaming me then he thinks that I would do something like that when I would never do anything like that." She said

"I swear he is the stupidest person on the face of the earth. Ryleigh everyone knows your not the type of person to do that and yet again he is being a jackass because he thinks everyone is out to hurt him. Well he isnt going to get away with it not while I am around." She said

"Jamie please dont. We can fix it in our own time, but I just dont want anything to cause more issues for us." She said

"Okay. But if he keeps acting this way I am going to give him a peace of my mind." She said

Ryleigh just nodded as they walked to the divas changing area. Ryleigh had gotten a new outfit and she was going to wear it tonight to show Jon what he has been missing. The guys were at the curtain waiting on their girls when they walked over. Sami smiled at Jamie and Ry then looked over at Jon who hadnt taken his eyes off Ryleigh. He was in complete shock that she would wear something like that but he was more than turned on by it. Sami had his arm around Jamie as Ryleigh got next to Jon who pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Your looking fucking sexy right now. When we are done here do not take that outfit off cause I am going to do that once we get back to the room." He said low. She smiled a little before looking at him and nodded.

The match was success and the guys walked back with their girls and titles in hand. Once Jon got everything in a bag he picked them up putting his arms around her and walking out of the building as fast as possible. Ryleigh was having a hard time keeping up and when Jon realize it he stopped picked her up and carried her out to the car. Ryleigh giggled holding onto him as they rushed out of the building. He threw th bags into the truck before putting her in quickly. She buckled up as he got in and drove down the road quickly. Ryleigh relaxed against the seat the best she could but she knew what was coming for her when they got back to the room and she honestly couldnt wait for it.

He pulled up to the motel and wasted no time getting out. Ryleigh had gotten her seat belt off when Jon pulled her out putting her over his shoulder and carrying her into the room with the bags in hand. He acted like no one was seeing him because he only had one thing on his mind and that was getting into the room with Ryleigh and making sure that she never has any doubts about the way he feels for her. Once they got into the room Jon threw bags down before setting her down in front of him. He didnt let her get far before he pulled her close kissing her ever so deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved towards the bed. Jon was removing her clothes while she was removing his. He couldnt believe he allowed himself not to make love to her but he was sure as hell going to make it up to her right now. She looked at him as he pretty much ripped her underwear from her body before throwing her against the bed. He removed his bottoms before getting on top of her. He wasted no time as he rammed into her roughly causing her to yell out with pleasure. As he was moving against her he had failed to realize that he hadnt put a condom on. He wasnt worried about anything but her and him right now. He had forgotten how tight she was but his roughness with her wasnt letting him forget about anything.

Ryleigh held her eyes shut tight as she dug her nails into his back moaning. This by far was the best night she has had with this man even if it was make up rough sex it still was the best because it was their first make up sex. Jon felt her tightening around him "Cum for me Ry." He yelled out

"JON!" She screamed as she let go.

"RY!" He groaned holding her close.

She held onto him rubbing his back for a few minutes before pulling out of her causing them both to groan before rolloing next to her. He went to pull off a condom and realize that he didnt have one on "Fuck." He yelled

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I didnt put a condom on." He said

"Babe calm down. I am on the pill." She said

"Really?" He asked

"Yes really." She replied

"Okay, but what if it doesnt work." He asked

"I honestly dont know. I would hope that we would be in it together, but that is something we could worry about if it happens." She said

"Your right." He said before looking at her "I am sorry for making you feel like you werent wanted or loved by me. Because the truth of the matter is you are loved and adored by me."

"Jon I know you adore me. Its nice to hear you say you love me because I have fallen completely in love with you." She said

"Thats good to know that someone else besides Jamie actually cares about me." He said

"Well I do. And your jealous ass better remember it too."

"Jealous ass? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said

"Right. Jon you and I both know that you were pissed when that guy was helping me with my bags today and the fact that you thought that I didnt tell him that I had a boyfriend just made me feel all the more worse." She replied

"Bright eyes I am sorry. And as of right now I am going to do anything and everything to make it up to you." He said

"Good. Cause I think I would have to kick your ass if you didnt." She said

"I think Sami would be first in line for that." He laughed

"Jon I think Jamie would beat the hell out off you first. Then Sami because she was ready to hurt you for us fighting which she could tell by the way we walked into the arena." She said

"Figured that much." He said

"Yeah well I told that you and I would figure it out and work on it. I just didnt want to cause more issues than we already have." She said

"Well darlin I say we got through our first fight pretty damn well." He said

"Yes we did and the make up was amazing." She said

"Yes it was. But are you up for another round?" He asked

She giggled "I thought you would never ask." She replied

He smirked pulling her on top of him kissing her. They made love for five hours before they decided that they needed sleep. Jon held her close to him watching her as she slept. He let his hand run down to her belly and smiled at the possibility that she could have his children one day. They werent ready to have kids this early on but when they were ready he was going to make her the mother of his children. Hell he could even see her as his wife in the future. He kissed the top of her head one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long awaited update to this story but I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

*Two Years Later*

Ryleigh and Jon had broken up because of him cheating on her with Reby Sky. She was his new fling on the show and things had been so different for them since she had started. Ryleigh was going to tell Jon that she was pregnant the night she caught him and Reby together. She was more than heartbroken because she was madly in love with him but the fact that he allower his past to come in and make things worse. Since then Ryleigh had moved to Nashville and started her singing career. She also had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Bentley Dimitri. He looked so much like his father and she knew that there was no denying it either. She hadnt been around a wrestling show in years and now Leslie and Nick were wanting her to come to a show with Bentley. With alot of convincing she finally decided that she would go to the show with Bentley. She thought it couldnt hurt to be there and it wasnt like she would ever see Jon there, but she was about to be wrong.

Leslie smiled walking into the back of the building with Ryleigh and Bentley smiling. This was the first time in years that Ryleigh had been to a show and they were going to make the best of it. They smiled seeing Nick picking up Bentley who absolutely adored him. Ry looked around smiling as she watched them talking and having a good time until she saw the last person she ever thought she would ever see again. Jon had changed so much since she last saw him and now he was with Joe A'ronai and Colby Lopez better known as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. The trio was known as the shield and she couldnt believe she would have seen him again after their break up. And in that moment they locked eyes and all the old feelings that they had came back. Ryleigh quickly looked away and down at her son as he came back holding shirts that he just got. Jon looked at the boy and instantly knew that he was his son and he figured things out then that is what she was going to tell him all those years ago. Now he needed to figure out away to get close to her. Roman and Seth saw what he was looking at and smirked "Dude you know women with kids are the best lay." Seth said

"Shut up Rollins. I know her." He replied

"How do you know her man?" Roman asked

"She used to be my girlfriend." He said

"So that is the girl that got away from you and now she ends up here with Ziggler and it looks like she has a kid." Seth said

"It looks that way." He replies

"Dude in all honesty the kid looks just like you." Roman said

"I know he does." He said

"Do you think that there is a chance that he is your kid?" Roman asked

"Get real Roman. There isnt anyway that the kid is his." Seth said

"Shut up Seth I know he is mine." Jon said

"Really?" They asked

"Yeah really and now I have to figure out away to get close to them." He said

"Come dude we have away to do that." Ro said

He nodded and followed him down the hall with Seth right behind them. Ryleigh noticed that they were walking away and she knew that this wasnt the best idea but Leslie wasnt going to allow her to leave so she had to make the best of it. The girls got taken to their seats for the show to start. Bentley smiled as he watched everything around him and for a twp year old he was very interested. They were having a good time when she heard the shield music playing that is when everything was really setting in. They looked around on the other side of the crowd thinking they were coming out over there, but they were wrong again. Ryleigh felt his hand on hers before she knew it there was a piece of paper in her hand and he just over the barricade with his teammates. She couldnt believe that he knew where she was at but she wasnt surprised about it at all. She looked down at the note in her hand before opening it and reading it *I know we havent seen or talked to each other in a couple years, but I do see the beautiful girl that I fell in love with all those years ago. I know your son is also my son and I want to be in his life. Ryleigh please meet up with me after the show so we can talk. I have missed everything about you and I have missed us. So please meet me.*

Ryleigh felt like she was going to cry, but this is something that she knew she was going to have to do. She wanted her son to know his father and yes she would tell him who his father was but she wanted him to be around his dad. She wanted them to be a family but she didnt want to get her hopes up on something happening between them again. She didnt want to get hurt like she did before. She wanted to be sure of things but she knew that she would have to meet him. She just didnt know how to expect things to go from here on in. They finished up their match with the shield dominating their compensation. Ryleigh felt like she was going to faint but she knew that she had to talk to him. She was holding Bentley as she walked to the door of the shields locker room and she felt like she did when she first met him.

Once she got to the door she toom a breathe and slowly knocked on the door before looking down at her son who was just looking at the door. She locked eyes with him once again as he opened the door but then she noticed two other guys in the locker room. She just stood there not saying anything. Jon let her in as he kicked the other two guys out of the locker room because he didnt want to make her more nervous than she already was. He shut the door before looking over at her. He couldn't believe how much she had changed since he had saw her and she looked even more amazing. "So I am glad you got my note." He said

"Kind of hard not to get it when you put it in my hand." She said

"Well I am glad you came back to talk to me. And I see you brought lil man with you." He said

"Yeah well he is your son and I think that its time he met his father." She said

"Well I am glad that you brought him." He said "Whats his name?"

"Bentley Dimitri." She said

"Ryleigh look I know I wasnt the best of a boyfriend but why didnt you tell me about him sooner." He asked

"Jon I went there to tell you and what do I find you and some random slut in ned together after you swore that you would never hurt me." She said

"Ryleigh please lets not fight. I really want us to start over." He said

"Start over? How do you want us to start over?" She asked

"I want me and you and our son to be a family." He said

"So you want us to be a family? How do I know your not going to hurt me or Bentley? I cant risk our son getting hurt." She said

He got closer to her "because for the last couple years your all I have been thinking about. And now that I have you near me again I dont want to let you go." He said

She looked up at him feeling sparks going through her "Are you sure your wanting to settle down with me and only me?" She asked

"Positive." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

She was taken back by the kiss but she felt her body responding to him and she kissed him back. He was about to deepen it when Bentley touched his cheek causing him to pull back and look at him. "Dada." He said

Jon smiled "Yeah im your dada bud." He said taking him from Ryleigh

Ryleigh smiled watching them together. She just couldnt believe that she had brought them together finally and now she was going to have the chance to work things out with him. Jon smiled looking at his son and he knew that he had missed so much of his child life but he was going to make sure nothing was going to come in between them. He sat him down on the couch before pulling Ryleigh close to him and kissing her again. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close. This was something that they both missed. He pullee back putting his forehead against hers rubbing her back. Ryleigh had her eyes closed as he rubbed her back.

"Is this really happening?" She asked

"Yes. After that night and you ran from me I knew that it was all my fault and I would do anything to get you back and keep you. To know that you gave birth to our son all alone just makes everything seem so right. Your stronger than I gave you credit for and now that your here with him I am going to make sure nothing comes between us again." He said

"As long as your sure Jon." She said looking up at him.

"I am more than sure baby girl. In fact I want you and our son to be closer to me." He said

"How?" She asked

"You two are coming on the road with me." He said

"Jon how?" She started

"Because I can do that. I dont want to miss anymore of him growing up and I dont want to be without you." He said touching her cheek

"Okay." She said

"Its going to be like old times the only differences we have two other guys traveling with us instead of one." He said

She nodded looking down at her son who had fallen asleep on the couch. Jon smiled kissing the top of her head before getting his stuff ready. She watched him for a second before texting Leslie *Hey just wanted to let you know what was going on. I am stayong with Jon and going on the road with him.*

*kind of figured that much but if he hurts you again I will end him.*

*I will be sure that he knows that I just want Bentley to know his father. And I love him leslie I have never stopped loving him. Deep down I know he loves me.*

*ryleigh I just want you happy and if he is what makes you happy then go for it.*

*thank you cousin. I will talk to you later*

*later*

She put her phone away as he walked back into the room with her. He smiled grabbing his bags before picking up his sleeping son and taking Ryleigh's hand and heading out of the locker room. She stayed close to him since this was a new environment for her and she was more than nervous. He kept her close to him as they got to the car he helped load everything before looking at the two guys who just nodded at him. He got into the back of the car with her as he held his son. Roman and Seth got into the front as they drove off towards the hotel. They knew that he needed this and he needed his family. They were going to do whatever it took to keep him happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the new update for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ryleigh walked into the hotel room behind Jon who was carrying Bentley while he was sleeping on his shoulder. She looked around feeling out of place since she had no idea who Roman and Seth were and she didnt know how they were going to treat her or if they were going to even like her. Jon took his son into his bedroom with Ryleigh right behind him. He made sure the bed was safe enough before laying Bentley down. Ryleigh watched him smiling at how gentle he was being with their son. Jon turned around and smiled at her before walking over to her and pulling her close. She held onto him looking up at him smiling knowing he had something to tell him or ask him.

"Ryleigh whats on your mind?" He asked

"How do you always know that there is something on my mind?" She asked

"Because you get this look like you want to say something but your questioning weather or not your wanting to talk about it or not." He said

"Well seeing that you know everything I am afraid that something is going to happen or your new teammates are going to hate me." She said

"Listen to me Ry it doesnt matter what the new team members have to think because I am the only one that has the say so when it comes to you and me. And as far as them hating you no ome and I do mean no one could ever hate you. Your the sweetest caring person anyone could ever know." He said "As far as something going wrong baby we can predict the future nor can we know whats going to happen but we can take it one day at a time."

"Okay." She said

"Now how about we go out there so you can meet the guys just so they can see how amazing you are." He said

"Okay but you can quit with the whole sucking up thing." She said

"There is no way that is going to happen." He said

She laughed a little as they walked out to where the other guys were just to see the softer side of Roman since he was on the phone talking to his girl and daughter. Jon smiled sitting down and pulling Ryleigh down next to him as Seth walked out of the room. "Oh hey Colby come here I want you to offically meet my girlfriend." He said as Colby walked over. "Colby Lopez this is Ryleigh Jones." He said

"Its very nice to meet you." Colby said

"Nice to meet you too." She said

"So how long have you known our Dean Ambose?" He asked

"Dean Ambrose?" She asked confused

"Oh darlin thats me...its my new wrestling name. Colby is known as Seth Rollins and Joe is known as Roman Reigns." He said

"Oh...well I have known him for a few years." She replied

He nodded "Been a wrestling fan long?" He asked

"I wouldnt say I am a wrestling fan. I just happen to have been brought into the wrestling world by my cousins." She replied

"Who are your cousins?" He asked

"Sami Callahan. " she replied

"Hey Ambrose isnt that your old tag team partner back in CZW?" He asked

"Yes Rollins and yes she is his cousin. I started dating her while I worked there we were together for two years until I screwed up by sleeping around on her with Reby Sky and around that time she found out she was pregnant with my son who happens to be sleeping in that room back there." He said pointing towards the door

"Damn dude dont go getting soft on me." He said laughing as Roman walked over

"Shut up Rollins at least the man knows what he wants." He said before looking at Ry "I am Joe better known as Roman Reigns its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied

After the whole introduction thing was over everyone sat there talking getting to know each other. Jon kept her close to him rubbing her arms with the his mind going back to the last time he saw her she was 19 years old and now she was 21 years old with their two year old son and she was the most beautiful caring girl she had ever been. Ry looked up at him and smiled before hearing Bentley and getting up going to him. Jon wasnt far behind her and he watched her with their son as she got him calm and going back to sleep. He smiled at how natural she was with him. Ryleigh looked over at him and smiled "What?" She asked low

"Its just that I never imaged how good you would be as a mother until now. And you are amazing with him." He said

"Well I didnt know how I was going to manage keeping him alive but I did and now I am here I am with you and our son." She said

"And we are going to takw it one day at a time baby, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you happy." He said

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." She replied

"Good. Now how about you give me some sugar." He said

She smiled leaning up and kissing him. He smiled returning the kiss holding her ever so close to him. He missed everything about this woman and now that he had her back he was going to do whatever it took to make her happy and keep her his. He was just going to have to work things out in his head and stuff because he knew that he had a past and had started sleeping around with most of the locker room divas and he just didnt know how crazy things were going to get. He knew he had to tell her but finding the right time to tell was his down fall he wasnt about to ruin their moment so he decided to wait. After their make out session he thought it was a good idea for them to get ready for bed. Once they were in the bed Jon held her close while she held Bentley close to her. This is where he should have been all along it just took him losing her to figure things out. Now he was going to everything in his power to keep them.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long awaited update...Life is gotten busy with my older boys starting school soon. Hope you enjoy this update.

*Couple Weeks Later.*

Jon had finally gotten some time off and he was taking his girlfriend and their son to his home in Vegas. Bentley was excited cause he was getting to spend sometime with his daddy. Ryleigh saw the joy in her son's face just made her heart melt. Jon smiled looking down at his son as he talked and talked about the little things. Ryleigh just leaned back in her seat closing her eyes since she barely got sleep while they traveled with Jon. Jon looked over at her and saw that she was sleeping smiling before looking down at Bentley "We have to keep quit mommy is sleeping." He said as his son nodded his head leaning back against his chest watching his dad play on his phone. Jon smiled holding his son as they played with the phone watching cool little videos.

Before he knew it Bentley had fallen asleep against his chest. He looked down at him and smiled before leaning back some and falling asleep himself with his son and girl very close to him. This is the way it should have been all those years ago and now that he had them it was going to be like things were the same, but with new things coming out in the open.

*At Jon's Home.*

Jon opened the door and let Ryleigh walk in holding Bentley close as he took the bags in. She looked around his place and saw the same thing. He hadn't change much since they last were together, but that is something that she always loved about him. Jon shut the door locking it before walking over to his son picking him up "Do you want to go out to the park?" He asked

Bentley clapped "Yeah."

"Okay. Lets go get ready and Ryleigh your going to stay here and relax while I do some father son bonding time." Jon said

"Jon are you sure?" She asked

"Bright eyes you have to trust me a little here. I want you to rest while I go out with our son and spend some time with him. You have done so much alone and without complaining about it. You deserve to have some down time." He said

She looked over at him "Okay. You have my cell number if anything happens just call me. Bentley is a very demanding child and he is a very open child." She said before Jon pulled her close making her look up at him "What?" She asked

"Ryleigh I know your worrying about him and everything. Baby I promise you that nothing is going to happen to him." He said

"Jon he is my everything I can't lose him." She said

"I would never ever ever take him from you. Nor would I ever let anything happen to him. Ryleigh I know it's going to take time for us to get back to the way things were, but I am willing to try and make things better between us. I want us to be a family and I want to spend time with my son. I love you Ryleigh I always have and I know I have a pretty shitty way of showing it but I have changed and I am going to show you how much I have changed. After we get Bentley to bed tonight I am wanting to sit down and tell everything that has happened over the years that we weren't together." He said

"Jon you don't have to do that." She said

"I know I don't have too, but I need to because I need to have this open and honest relationship with you." He said

She nodded "Okay. "

"I will tell you everything later tonight." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She replied before hearing their son

"I'm ready to go daddy." He said

"Okay bud. Lets get your situated and we will go have some fun at the park." He said

Ryleigh smiled watching the two of them. This is what she wanted all along before everything happened and now She had it She was unsure of how to handle it, but she was willing to try anything and everything to keep it. Jon looked up as Bentley hugged his mommy and smiled because he knew that Ryleigh was the best thing anyone could have asked for. She told him to be good and listen to his daddy. Bentley just nodded as they went out to his car and helped him get into,the car. After getting their son into the car She turned and looked at Jon who smiled down at her before kissing her. Ryleigh returned the kiss holding onto him closely before pulling away "You better get going. He is a very impatient little man when he doesn't get what he was promised." She said

"Sounds like my son alright." Jon said with a chuckle. "Don't worry everything will be fine. You enjoy your down time and I will pick up some food on the way back. Oh and before I forget I had some things delivered to the house for Bentley's room so if you want to check it out and maybe put the blankets and stuff on his bed that would be amazing." He said smiling with his cute dimples showing.

Ryleigh smiled "Okay lover boy. Be safe and take care of our baby." She said

"Don't worry I will. We love you mommy." He said before getting into the car and starting it.

Ryleigh smiled watching "I love my boys too." She said watching them back out of the driveway and taking off down the road. She smiled a little be for walking back into the house and looking around the place. She has never seen such a beautiful place in her life and she pictured herself living here with Jon and Bentley maybe some more kids down the road. She smiled shaking her head before walking around getting a feel for everything. She smiled seeing the room Jon had set up for their son. She couldn't believe what she was seeing He went put of his way to make sure that he had everything that Bentley needed. She fixed up Bentley's bed before walking out of the room. She went down the hall and straight to the room down the hall opening the door she looked into what was Jon's room.

She smiled seeing that he was still simple as always, but she also noticed that he had some pictures up in his room. She walked over to the dresser picking up the picture frame just to see a picture of her and him together when they first met. She smiled touching it still in shock that he had it. She then looked over seeing more pictures of them together realizing that maybe just maybe they could make things work after everything they have been through. She seriously wanted this and she was hoping that he wanted this as well.

*Later That Night.*

Ryleigh had finally got Bentley asleep in his new room before walking out into the living room seeing that Jon had a romantic setting. She smiled walking over to him "Okay so you set up a romantic setting just for us to talk." She said

"Yeah well I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable enough to let me do this." He said

"Jon I'm comfortable enough. So let's just sit down and talk about what's your mind." She said sitting down on the couch watching him sit down next to her.

"Okay so I am wanting to start over fresh and I am wanting to put everything out on the table so nothing can come back to hurt us." He said looking at her

She nodded looking at him "Okay. So tell me."

"Well the night after you caught me and Reby in bed together I swear that I tried everything that I could to find ways to get you to come back to me. I even went as far as trying to follow you but when I couldn't find you I just lost it. I went off the deep end I was turning my life upside down by drinking and fucking anything that crossed my path. Regularly I would do a show then go straight to the bar. Every girl that came to me I took them back to my room and just fucked them until I wasn't able to feel anything anymore. I actually got use to the lifestyle that I started after you left. I mean it was an easy way not to let anyone else in or even close to me for that matter and it wasn't until I was approached by WWE that I had to change my mind set. Once I did that I became obsessed with everything about my career again because drinking the way I was and fucking around the way I was I felt like I was turning into my father and that is one thing that I swore to myself that I would never do." He said looking at his hands before feeling Ryleigh place her hand over his telling him to go on. "So once I started working in FCW things seemed to be getting better for me cause I found my passion again. When I went to NXT with Seth and Roman things seemed to be looking up for us. That's where I met Renee Young. It started put as just friends and working together. She would travel with us from time to time. She loved hanging out with us until it was just her and me laughing and talking. Ryleigh we slept together more than once I even tried moving on because I honestly never thought I would ever see you again. Well we lasted about three months when I found out that she had been fucking around with half the locker room when I wasn't able to drop everything that I was doing to be with her. I then knew what it felt like for you to walk into the room and see me cheating and that is the worst feeling in the world. No I wasn't in love with her no one ever came close to having my heart like you. I broke things off with her and told her that I didn't want anything else from her. That happened three days before you and my son walked back into my life. Now I don't see any other girl like I see you. I want you to know that all the girls I messed with never compared to you." He said

"Jon are you sure that she took the hint you didn't want her anymore cause I don't know how to handle something if it was to happen." She said

"Ryleigh I don't care what she thinks because nothing is ever going to get to you because you and Bentley are my world." He said touching her cheek

She nodded "I appreciate you telling me Jon. That means a lot that you would come to me and tell me Everything."

"I told you before that I didn't want any secrets and that is what I am sticking to Ryleigh. I love you with everything in me."

She smiled "And I love you too Jon." She said leaning over and kissing him deeply.

Jon let out a low groan kissing her back before bringing her closer to him. She wrapped herself around him as they kissed. She didn't want to do anything else but kiss him and Jon wasn't pushing her for anything else. He was just happy to have her back in his arms. They both knew that Sami and Jamie would catch wind that they were back together and they had to mentally prepare themselves for that but until that time comes they were content with this.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is another update.

Jon was up early with Bentley while Ryleigh slept in. Jon missed out so much on his life so he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss out on anything else surrounding his sons life. He watched Bentley playing with the toy cars in the floor smiling knowing that this some how felt right to him. He smiled before hearing his phone go off He answered it before looking to see who it was "Hello?" He said

"Hey sexy." Renee said

"Renee I told you not to call me anymore." He said

"Jon you and I both know that isn't true. You know that you haven't had any in over a month and I was hoping to see you tonight." She said smirking already on her way over to his house.

"Renee no. I don't need this crap I said that we are over and I meant it." He said

"Jon don't worry it's not like I am asking you to marry me or something. I am just wanting to spend time with you. And I am not taking no for answer since I am already here." She said

Jon groaned hanging up the phone looking over at Bentley who was still playing on the floor. He couldn't believe that she was actually doing this but he knew that she was just as crazy as everyone. He looked over as she knocked on the door groaning looking over at Bentley who ran up to him. Jon smiled picking him up before going and answering the door. He looked over as Renee just walked into the house without saying anything at first before turning around seeing Bentley "Okay who's kid is that?" She asks

"Renee you need to go now. I told you that it was over and I meant it. I don't want you here and I'm pretty sure my girlfriend and son doesn't want you here either." He said

"Did you just say girlfriend and son? Jon That is so funny because everyone knows that you don't settle down. Your a hit an run kind of guy. " she said laughing "now really who did you pay to let you barrow their kid."

"No he is my son Renee. And my girlfriend is sleeping in the other room." He said

"Jon you have to be joking because you didn't have anything when you first started your career and now your saying this because your trying to deny your true feelings for me. Now why not call that brats mother and father to come get him so we can have our time together. " She said smirking not seeing Ryleigh.

"Jon baby is Everything okay?" Ryleigh asked as Renee turned and looked at her in shock.

"Yeah sweetheart. Everything is fine now." He said smiling at her

"Are you sure because I heard yelling out here and you know how I feel about that in front of Bentley." She said

"I know bright eyes. Oh come here I want you to officially meet Renee." He said as she walked over to him wrapping his arms around her "Renee I would like you to meet my first and only love Ryleigh Jones. Ryleigh this is the fling I told you about Renee Young."

"Jon I would hardly call us a fling. We were more than just a fling We dated for a little while before he broke up with me recently just to hope in bed with you." Renee said

"Oh sweetie I had him long before you came and yet he left you for me which means in someway shape of form that I was a hell of a lot better than you. So now that we have met I think it's time for you to leave since my loving and caring and let me not forget sexy boyfriend doesn't want you here or talking to him and I would appreciate it if you would stop bothering him cause he has enough to worry about now since he has a two year old son to worry about." Ryleigh said

"I honestly don't think he is yours Jon. I mean she is probably trying to trap you into staying with her since she now knows about our sexual experience she just wanting to stop it." She said

Before Jon had time to say anything Ryleigh balled up her first and punched her right in the face before saying "Listen and listen good you have no room talking about my son. Not that it's any of your business He was my first and only sexual experience and since it was made out of love it was Probably the best he has ever had. And just to let you know he said that you were just sex nothing more because he always thought about me. Now get your trashy ass out of here before I beat your ass." She snapped

"You heard her Renee." Jon said before she could complain to him about it

Renee growled running out of the house leaving Jon smirking at his girlfriend who had just stood up for them. Ryleigh shut the door before going to get some ice and putting on her swollen hand. Jon set Bentley back down in front of his cars after locking the door before walking into the kitchen where she was at. He took her hand taking the ice off his hand before kissing it slowly as she watched him smiling. "Jon what are you doing?" She asked

"I am going to take care of you like you did for me when I got hurt in all of those matches. By the way I am so proud of you." He said

She smiled "Jon it's okay. Its not as bad as I thought it was." She said

"Bright eyes you fully decked a chick in my house because she was talking trash about you, me and our son. Which by the way I find it completely sexy and it's such a big turn on." She said

She shook her head "Always the charmer Jon." She said

"Baby I'm always a charmer for my sexy looking baby mama. Now I think we should have a family day at the zoo. Then maybe we could come back here with Bentley put him to bed and then have some alone time with each other." He said bringing her close him wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close

"So your wanting alone time with me huh?" She asked holding him

"Yes I want some alone time with you. Ryleigh I know after everything I told you we aren't ready for sex just yet, but alone time with you is an amazing time even if we are just cuddling and may be making out some." He said

She smiled twisting her fingers through his curly hair "I love the sound of that. In fact that will give us time to reconnect together as a couple."

"Great. Now how about you go get your sexy little body ready so we can head out and have some family bonding time." He said before kissing her.

She smiled after pulling away and going to his room and getting ready for the day ahead of them. She was excited because She was finally getting the,chance at her happy ending. Bentley smiled holding onto his daddy as they got his shoes on. Ryleigh walked out in one of his old Moxley tank tops and some jeans causing her boys to look over at her. Bentley smiled looking over at her then Jon of course whistle low at her smiling. Bentley clapped as they loaded up in the car. Jon opened the door for her before putting Bentley in his car seat before getting into the car backing out of the driveway and heading to the zoo. Jon held his girlfriends hand as he drove them to the zoo. After hours of a fun filled family day Jon pulled up to the house parking the car. Jon got out of the car smiling picking up his sleeping son before carrying him into the house with Ryleigh right behind him.

Ryleigh was made to sit down and relax while he put Bentley to bed. She leaned back against the couch relaxing and waiting on Jon to come back into the living room. She took off her shoes as Jon walked into the living room sitting down on,the couch next to her pulling her close. She smiled leaning on him relaxing against his chest as they was just watched a movie on tv. As time went by Ryleigh and Jon were making put with each other on the couch. Things started getting hot and heavy fast and before they could stop themselves they had begun taking each others clothes off. Jon seriously didn't want to take her on the couch so he lifted her up in his arms and he took her into his bedroom where they spent the next couple hours making each other remember what it felt like being in love and making each other feel good. The night was the best night that they had and they ended up asleep naked in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone enjoys this update.

The next morning Ryleigh woke up in Jon's arms smiling. She couldn't believe they ended up sleeping together, but she wasn't complaining because in away it made things seemed more real now. She slowly moved out of his grip so she could get up to use the bathroom. Once she was up she looked at Jon sleeping so soundly and jus smiled before walking out of the room real quick to check on Bentley. She peeked in his room and smiled seeing him still sleeping and she just noticed that he slept just like his daddy. She shook her head before shutting his door and going to the bathroom. Once she was done She made sure to put Jon's shirt on and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for her boys. She couldn't believe Jon never kept food in the house but he managed to have eggs and pancake mix so she would have to work with that but she was going to have a serious talk with him. She worked on making breakfast smiling as she started humming. Bentley woke up and went straight to his daddy's room. He tried and tried climb on the bed by himself causing Jon to wake up and look down at him and smile.

Jon picked him up and put him on the bed next to him. Bentley smiled laying his head on his shoulder as Jon held him close. He looked over and noticed Ryleigh wasn't in bed next to him and wonder where she was but then heard her moving around in the kitchen. He looked at Bentley before moving slightly putting his pants on before picking him and walking out to her. "Good Morning Bright Eyes." He said

"Hi mama." Bentley said

Ryleigh smiled turning around looking "Morning my handsome boys." She said

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Well I'm making breakfast for my boys." She said

"Bright eyes you didn't have to do that." He said sitting Bentley down before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist "And I did tell you how amazing you look wearing my shirt." He said

"I wanted to make my boys food. And I think the last time you said I look amazing in your shirt was a few years ago." She said smiling leaning against him.

"Well it turns me completely on." He said low

She smiled "Maybe later hot stuff." She replied

Jon smirked kissing the side of her neck before looking over at Bentley who wanted him to come play. Jon smiled walking over to him and sitting down next to him and started playing with him and his toys. Ryleigh watched them smiling before she went back to finishing up breakfast. Ryleigh got the plates made and set them down on,the table before calling the boys over to the table "Breakfast is ready boys." She said

Jon and Bentley jumped up and went to the table causing Ryleigh to laugh. Bentley and Jon both kissed her cheek before they started eating. Ryleigh watched them in amazement because she knew Bentley had a good appetite but now She knows exactly where he gets it from. Jon looked at her before asking "What are you looking at babe?"

"You two. Never realized how much he is like you until now." She said

Jon smiled "Well your getting the best of both worlds now babe. Your always going to have someone that looks like me." He said

"Oh God. I need a girl." She said walking into to the kitchen

"That can be arrange." He said

She looked over at him "What did you just say?" She asked in complete shock that he suggested that

"You heard me. I said that can be arrange." He said

"Oh I bet it can." She muttered as she went back to cleaning up the dishes.

Jon smirked hearing her mutter under her breathe before going back to eating with his son. Bentley finished eating Getting down and running to his mommy's legs hugging them. Ryleigh smiled bending down and picking him up kissing his cheek and everywhere she could. Bentley giggled as she kissed him everywhere. Bentley smiled looking over seeing his daddy coming up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close "Bentley get her. Tickle mommy." He said holding her close to him.

Bentley smiled and started tickling her as Ryleigh started laughing. Jon held her close as Bentley tickled her giggling. "This is so not far." She laughed out. Bentley watched them smiling before almost falling off the counter and he would have too if it wasn't for Jon fast catching abilities. Ryleigh looked at him making sure that he was okay and of course Bentley bounces back from everything and he was fine since Jon was holding him tight against his chest. Jon went into the living room with him holding him close as he turned the t.v. for them to watch while Ryleigh cleaned up the kitchen.

A couple hours later Ryleigh walked into the living room seeing Bentley had fallen asleep against Jon's chest. She smiled looking at them before picking Bentley up and walking into his bedroom and laying him down on the bed and covering him up before walking out of the room slowly shutting the door. She turned around and looked into Jon's eyes wondering what he was thinking. He pulled her close to him "I meant what I said earlier." He said

"What?" She said

"I meant what I said when I told you about giving you a little girl." He said running a finger down her cheek.

"Jon do you have any idea what your saying?" She asked

"Yeah. I want to build my life around you and our son. I want to give you everything that you ever wanted and I want us to have another baby together. I want to be there for you through the process something that I missed when you were pregnant with Bentley. Ryleigh I am telling you that I want use to be together in the same place at the same time." He said looking into her eyes

"Jon you just met your son and you just got me back." She started before he cut her off

"Ryleigh I love you and I always have. You have been through enough alone and with Bentley here now I know that I want you both here with me. I want to be able to come home to you two here and I want you to have more and more of my babies. Ryleigh I want you to get everything that you want. If you want a little girl I will give it to you or we will try until we get one. I just need you to be happy and I need you to be with me." He said

Ryleigh smiled and nodded "Okay." She said

"Okay to what?" He asked

"Okay to everything only if your sure Jon. Cause I know how you are when it comes to commitment and I just want you to be sure of things." She said

"Ryleigh I have never been more sure than anything in my life. I lost you once and it cost me two years of my son's life and it cost me my relationship with you for those years. Now I have you both back with me and in my life I don't want to lose you two all over again." He said

"Then you have us Jon." She said

He smiled pulling her close again and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed running her hands through his hair. He lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom kissing her everywhere he could. Ryleigh moaned holding him before pulling back "Jon let's just take this slow. We don't have to jump in to have a baby right away. I mean we could get me and Bentley moved in here and see how things goes from there." She said

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but after last night I think we are past the no sex phase." He said

Ryleigh smiled "I'm not saying I'm going to hold sex from you I'm just saying we don't have to rush into having another baby right away." She said

"Okay I get it, but if you happen to get pregnant then that is always a plus for us." He said

She laughed holding him close "Jon your such a crazy man." She said

"Isn't that what you love about me?" He asked

"Yes. That is what I love most about you besides your sexy body wrapped up in mine." She said

"Well you have a pretty sexy body that I love to pound myself in and out of just to hear you scream my name out after I have give you everything that my body possibly can give you." He said.

She smiled "Well we will work on how many more times you can get me to scream your name later because right now I just want to be in your arms relaxing while our son is napping." He said

"Sounds prefect to me." He said pulling her close to him holding her tight against his chest. Ryleigh smiled relaxing against his chest closing her eyes falling asleep in the best place in the world in his arms. Jon smiled watching her sleep against his chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is an Update.

Jon had went back on the road after a long weekend of spending time with his son and girlfriend. He missed them like crazy but he knew that when he got back home they would be there. He knew asking her to move in with him was the best way for him to see Bentley on his time off when he is home. He smiled walking into the arena with Roman looking at his phone the entire time. Roman knew his friend was in a better place and he really hadn't seen him so happy in his life. He finally stopped Dean from walking into a wall "Dude are you sure that your okay? I mean you have been a lot more happier than I have seen in awhile." He said

"I'm fine Joe. I haven't been happier in my entire life." He replied

"I can see that. But I can't help but wonder what has you so happy. Not that I am complaining but I have been hearing rumors around the place about Renee popping up at your place just to be turned down by you and thrown out by some random ring rat." He said

Jon stopped and looked at him trying to keep calm "She said what about my girlfriend?" He asked

"So it's true you managed to get her to say yes about going out with you again?" He asked

"Yes I did. She is also moving her things into my place while I am away. I want her and my son there because I feel like I have missed so much of his life already and I don't want to miss anymore. I want them with me everyday for the rest of life Joe." He said "As for Renee she did come by my house after I told her everything was over between us and she had the nerve to push her way into my house and talk complete crap about my son and girlfriend. Ryleigh handle her and knocked her on her ass before kicking her out of the house. So Renee needs to stop spreading rumors about my family."

Joe smiled "Well I see she had left out major details in her story. But I am happy that your finally happy. But I need to know how does it feel to be a father?" He asked

"I have never experienced anything more special in my life. Joe that little boy has so much fun and laughter in his life. He is an amazing child and I can hardly believe that I helped make him. He has so much of Ryleigh in him that I couldn't picture him being anyone else's child besides hers and mine. I don't want any other woman having my kids that is hoe much I love them Joe." He said

Joe smiled "That's great. I told you and Colby that having kids would change your life for the better. Now that you see it I am hoping Seth will find out soon." He said

Jon smiled getting ready to reply when they heard Renee and Summer's fake laughing from behind them. Jon looked over at them "What's so funny you two?" He asked

"The fact that your saying that your settled down with someone just to try to prove that what we had wasn't the best time of your life. I mean Summer agrees with me on this Jon I just want you to stop and think about things. We were good together." She said

"Renee do you hear yourself right now? I don't belong with you and I don't love you. You were just someone that I wanted around so I could get my dick wet when I needed a release. Yes I may have told you we were in a relationship but that was to help me forget about what happened between me and Ryleigh which never happened. Anytime I was screwing you I saw her face just like I saw her face when I was with anyone else before you. She has always been the one I was suppose to be with Renee not you. Now if you don't mind I would like it if you and your skunk train would stop spreading rumors about my son and girlfriend around the locker room unless your going to give them the whole truth." He snapped before looking at Joe "let's get to the locker room before Colby starts freaking out."

Joe nodded as they walked down the hall without saying another word to Renee or Summer. Renee couldn't believe that he said all of that to her and yet she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Jon wasn't going to be with her anymore, but she knew that she had to let it go for now. Her and Summer walked back to the other divas without saying a word to each other. Jon and Joe walked into the locker room and got ready for the night.

*In Nashville. *

Ryleigh had just gotten Bentley settled down playing with his toys while she was packing up her things. She and Leslie had been fussing on and off all day about her moving in with Jon so fast all over again. Ryleigh couldn't handle the fact that Leslie is trying to control whatever she does just because she doesn't want Ryleigh moving away from her and Nick. Just as she taped up one box Leslie walks in the door "I can't believe your actually going through with this Ryleigh. " she yelled

Ryleigh groaned looking at her "Leslie this is none of your concern. I want my son to know his father outside of the wrestling world and we can't do that if I am living in Nashville and he is all the way in Vegas." She said

"Ryleigh why do you have to change your living arrangements just because he says so. Why can't he just up rout his life to change for you. Why can't he just move here with you and stay here?" She asked with an attitude

"Because I need to change my life a little bit. Your to damn controlling Leslie. Ever since I had my son you have been trying to tell me what to do and how to do things. And I know that if he were to move in with me you would voice your opinions on everything just like you have been doing with me. We need this time to figure out where we go from here and I want to move in with him." She snapped back

"I bet he doesn't have all the things Bentley needs there." She said

"Yes he does. He brought a bed for him. Bentley has his own room and toys. The only thing that is missing is me and Bentley being there, but that is going to be changing weather you like it or not." She said

"Fine but don't come crying to me when he hurts you and Bentley again." She said "I just hope that you don't get pregnant again." She said

"Okay that's it get out. I don't care if you ever talk to me again but I will not having you talking about me getting pregnant with another baby like that ever again." She said

"Fine. Don't you dare say I didn't warn you." She snapped before walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Ryleigh growled low before feeling Bentley at her legs "Mama is everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah baby everything is fine. Why don't you go sit down and we will watch daddy on tv. " she said

Bentley smiled running over to the couch and climbing on it. She smiled walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her son turning on Monday Night Raw. They watched the show as it progressed then they saw The Shield doing a promo. Bentley clapped seeing Jon and Ryleigh smiled watching her son. Bentley watched as they came down for there match up and he couldn't take his off the scene even though his daddy was a bad guy he was still his biggest fan. After the match Bentley looked at his mama yawning and she smiled picking him up and carrying him to her bedroom and laying him down on her bed covering him up. Bentley instantly fell right to sleep as Ryleigh blocked him in making sure he didn't fall off the bed. She slowly walked out of the room and started packing again. It was around 12:40 am when her phone started ringing. She walked over to it and saw it was Jon blinking and smiled picking it up "Hey handsome." She said

"Hey Bright eyes. I miss you." He said

"I miss you too. By the way nice promo and match your son enjoyed watching you guys wrestle." She said

"That's great. I bet he is sleeping right now." He said

"Yeah he has been sleeping for about a hour now." She said

"I was wanting to talk to him, maybe I can talk to him in the morning." He sighed "So how was your night?" He asked

"Long and tiring. Oh and Leslie being a complete bitch." She said

"What do you mean Leslie s being a bitch? " he asked

"Well for starters she is bitching at me because I have decided to move in with you so fast after what happened the last time we were together. Then she said why couldn't you just move to Nashville. I told her that I needed a change and I didn't want you to come here and have her trying to control you like she has been controlling me. I just need a fresh start and this is our chance at a fresh start." She said

"Babe I don't want to cause any issues between you and Leslie." He started

"Jon She made the statement maybe you won't get pregnant this time around. Like she is trying to say Bentley was a mistake because you weren't here for the first two years of his life." She said

"Wow. I'm sorry babe I hate that I am so far away from you right now." He said

"Its fine babe. I'm just finishing up packing up the rest of our things before the movers get here tomorrow. " she said

"Well there is an upside bright eyes. You and Bentley will be at our place before I get back home and I will be home sometime next week. Then we will have all the time in the world to spend together. Maybe you and Bentley can come on the road with me." He said

"I like the sound of that." She said

"Good. Now why don't you get off the phone with me and heading to bed." He said

"Okay. I love you." She said

"I love you too." He said

She smiled hanging up the phone and looking around her place one more time before going into her room and getting in bed with her baby boy. She held him close smiling before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I am updating all of my stories since its my birthday and it's very relaxing to me. Hope you all enjoy the updates and if you have any ideas feel free to post them in the reviews section or you can message me. Thanks again!

Ryleigh looked around at all the boxes inside of their new home and she couldn't believe how much stuff. She donated most of Bentley's old stuff since Jon had bought him new everything the first time they had stayed there. She looked around the place before going to work on Bentley's room making sure she had everything set up for him. Bentley of course was behind her because he wanted to help his mother out with his things. It took a good two hours just to finish of his room and she managed to get him down for a nap. She smiled kissing his head before walking into the living room sitting down and started going through boxes of her own. She pulled out pictures of her and Bentley smiling trying to figure out where they would look best in the house. She got things finished in the living room before she walked into the bedroom and started putting the clothes away. She had to move some things around just to make sure her things fit in the closet and dresser.

Jon smiled pulling up in the driveway with Joe and Colby. The guys were in Vegas for a show and they decided that they would swing by Jon's house so he could see if Ryleigh and Bentley had gotten there okay. They walked into the house as Bentley walked out of his room rubbing his eyes before yelling "Daddy!"

Jon smiled bending down and picking up his son hugging him tightly. Ryleigh heard her son and she walked out of the room and saw Jon there smiling before she saw Joe and Colby there. She watched as Jon introduced him to Joe and Colby "Bentley these are your Uncles. This is Joe and Colby." He said

Bentley looked at Colby "He is Uncle Ninja daddy." He said causing Joe and Colby to laugh

Ryleigh laughed causing all of them to look over at her. Jon smiled walking over to her and leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his waist before pulling back and looking at him "I didn't think you would be home until next week." She said

"Well there is a show in town so we decided that we would stop here and check on you guys." He said

"And we wanted to know if you and Bentley wanted to com to the show tonight?" Joe said

"I have a lot of unpacking to do." She said

"We can help you unpack the rest of the clothes and things. And you can take all the time you need to get ready. Just please come tonight because Jon hasn't stop talking about you and now the entire locker room wants to meet you and Bentley. So please come." Colby said

"Ummm...I don't know." She said

Jon whispered in Bentley's ear telling him to talk to his mother. Bentley looked over at her "Mommy please. I want to go with daddy and they will be sure we have fun." He said giving her the pout face with his big eyes.

Ryleigh gave them a look "Only and I do mean only if your a good boy." She said As Bentley clapped.

Jon smiled looking at his son before catching the look Ryleigh was given him before she walked into the room to finish unpacking her clothes. Jon and the guys started to finish up what Ryleigh had started. Jon looked at the guys before walking into his room where he saw his girlfriend putting her clothes away. He walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist before leaning down and kissing her neck. Ryleigh smiled leaning back against him and saying "Your so bad using Bentley to get your way." She said

"What? I wanted you guys to be there tonight. And I was thinking after the show and we got Bentley to bed we could spend some time alone and trying to make another baby you know before I have to leave in the morning." She said

She smiled looking up at him "Jon your really excited about me and you trying to have another baby aren't you?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing babe, but I want us to be together right now. I want us to get to know each other again and take things slow. And no I'm not trying to say we aren't having sex because you know that I am willing to give you what you need." She said

"Bright eyes I know we said we wanted to take things slow, but I don't know how slow I can take it when we both want to have another baby, but I promise you that I will try to do my best about taking things slow. But please please give me what I need tonight so I'm not having to be moody with the guys while I'm away." He said

"Well since you asked So nicely I will. But here is a question are the guys coming home with us tonight? " She asked

"Joe might, but Colby is catching and flight out to Iowa to be with his girlfriend after the show tonight." He said

She nodded looking at him "Well I don't know about us having sex because we can't keep quit." She said smirking

He gripped her waist "You know it's not nice to tease me bright eyes." He said

She moaned softly "Why not? You get to do it to me all time especially when your working in your ring attire. I don't think I can control myself here at home. Now image what it's going to be like for me seeing you live." She said kissing his chin

"Oh so what I wear out to the ring turns you on huh?" He asked turning her around

She smiled chewing her lip wrapping her arms around his neck "Yeah. I like this ring attire so much better than all of your others." She said

"Well maybe I should just keep it on and wear home and we can do a little role-playing here." He said

"Maybe you should." She said tangling her fingers in his hair.

Jon smirked leaning down kissing her when there was a knock at the front door causing him to groan pulling away from Ryleigh. He was about to walk out of the room when Bentley ran in wrapping his arms around Ryleigh. Jon raised a brow before walking out of the room just to see Renee, Summer and his mother standing in the door way. Joe and Colby wouldn't let them in, but Jon also knew that this wasn't going to sit well with his girlfriend. He looked over at Colby nodding for him to,go into the back with Ryleigh. Jon walked over to the door "What do you three want?" He snapped

"Jon you don't,need to be rude honey. Renee and Summer saw that I was in town for the show and knew I have been wanting to see you so they brought me right to you. Now I see why you haven't wanted to see me since it looks like your moving." Lucille said

"I haven't seen you since I started my wrestling career Lucille. And as for you two I told you to back off and stay away. Seeing that you don't know how to listen I am going to talk to Stephanie and Hunter about this." He said

"Jon you don't have to be so serious." Summer said

"Yeah we were just being friendly to your mother. God you don't have to be rude since you claim to be in a serious relationship with a kid." Renee said

"Jon I am your mother I at least should meet the girl and child. I mean from what Renee told me the child doesn't look anything like you and the girl is just using you for money and just trying to make you settle down." She said

Ryleigh had Colby watch Bentley walking out after hearing everything "Jon is everything okay? I heard all the fussing out here." She said

"Yeah bright eyes everything is fine. Just getting rid of three unwanted people. And don't worry cause I am talking to Stephanie tonight about Renee and Summer just showing up to my place unwelcome." He said

"All because you have some random chick with no class. Jon you really down graded from Renee because she could have given you everything you wanted, but you chose a fan or ring rat over her." Summer said

Ryleigh didn't even think twice she balled her fist and decked Summer right in the face. Summer fell back on th ground hard holding her cheek. Renee backed up holding her hands up as Lucille watched with some thrill seeing that the girl Jon was with knew how to handle herself. Ryleigh looked down at her "You can say and believe what you want, but I had Jon long before your trashy friend there. I was never a ring rat I was brought into the business by my cousin Sami where I met Jon. We dated for three years before he cheated on me. When I caught him cheating I was going there to tell him about me being pregnant with our first child. So yes I kept me being pregnant a secret because I had my heart broken and I didn't know how to handle it. So two years down the road and a baby later I met up with Jon again and told him everything in which he told me everything. So now I have moved in with him with our son so we can have a new beginning so with that being said I would appreciate if you would leave him alone when I'm not around. Don't show up here anymore or I will call the cops." She said before pulling Jon back inside the house and slamming the door in their faces.

Joe and Jon smirked watching her walk down the hall to the bedroom kicking Colby out before shutting the door. Colby walked out to the guys looking at them "What happened?" He asked

"Ryleigh knocked Summer on her ass for talking shit about her and Bentley." Joe said

"What and I missed it?" He asked

"Yeah dude it was pretty epic.." Joe said

"Well she seems to be pissed off." Colby replied

"I giving her a minute to cool off. Don't need her kicking my ass just because Renee doesn't know how to let go. " Jon said

They nodded sitting down relaxing,before they had to get ready to leave for the arena. Jon didn't even wait to call Stephanie and Hunter. He told them everything that had happened and that he didn't appreciate the fact that they would just show up at the house without being invited, but he didn't like the fact they would bring his mother who he hadn't spoken to in years to his house given their past. Stephanie completely understood where he was coming from and she said that she would handle Renee and Summer tonight. She also said that she would make sure that his mother wasn't allowed in the show after what they did earlier. Jon thanked her before getting off the phone just in time to see Bentley running out and jumping on Colby. Jon smiled knowing that Bentley took a liking to Colby just like JoJo took to him. Joe watched Colby with Bentley smiling as Ryleigh walked out wearing hip huggers and a shield tank top that Jon sent to her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she lightly had some makeup on. Jon eyes never left Ryleigh she looked amazing and she was drop dead sexy. He had to adjust himself before walking over to her.

Ryleigh smiled looking at him as he turned her around looking her over before bringing her close "Bright eyes your,looking fucking hot." He said

She smiled "Why thank you." She said

"Babe I don't know how I am going to be able to handle myself when your looking this hot. I know how men acted and I know how the guys I work with act. I don't need them undressing you with their eyes dreaming about what your like when your moaning and screaming my their name out while your given the best night of your life." He said low

She put her arms around his neck "You have nothing to worry about because your the only one that gets to see me naked and gets to hear me screaming out while you pound me into our reality." She said

He smirked running his finger down her cheek before feeling Bentley at their legs hugging them tightly. Jon smiled rubbing his head as he held Ryleigh close as the guys looked over and smiled at how happy Jon was. Joe ha taken his phone out and snapped a picture of them before sending it to Galina telling her who and what has got Jon so happy. Jon looked at the guys who were ready to go so he picked up Bentley before taking Ryleigh's hand and walking out to the car. They loaded up in the car before they all headed to the arena. Ryleigh was more than nervous about being there. Once they got to the arena Jon, Joe and Colby signed things for the fans while Ryleigh and Bentley waited by the car. Ryleigh looked over seeing Nick and Leslie pulling up and she groaned really not wanting to deal with her cousin. Jon happened to noticed them pull up so he finished up quickly before walking over to her and Bentley putting his arm around her.

She leaned on him as Bentley saw them but made no move to them because of what Leslie had said before they moved. Jon looked down at his son and was about to pick him up when Colby came up and picked the little guy holding him close. Nick saw them and went over with Leslie close behind him. Ryleigh didn't make a move or sound as they got closer. Jon and Colby watched them as Joe walked over to his friends. "Hey Bentley." Nick said hoping he would come to him so Leslie could see him, but that wasn't the case Bentley just put his face in Colby's neck hiding.

"See Nick I told you She has turned him against all thanks to Jon." Leslie said

"Leslie shut up. That's is far from the truth. You scared him,coming into my apartment talking all kinds a crap about me and Jon. And then you made it sound like he was a mistake well news flash Leslie he doesn't need you nor does he want you around so instead of trying to get your boyfriend to try and talk him into hanging out with him just for you maybe you should take my advice and leave us alone." Ryleigh snapped

"See Nick." She said

"Alright that's enough. Ryleigh has chosen to be with Jon and that should be the end of it." Joe said

"This isn't any of,your concern Joe. This is between Ryleigh and Leslie." Nick said

"And it's between me. I am his father and she is my girlfriend and yet your girlfriend has the right to tell my girl what she needs to do about me. Then she says that Ryleigh shouldn't get pregnant again or wait she hoped she didn't get pregnant again like my son was a mistake because she wasn't with me because I was a huge jackass. Now that we are together trying to work things out She is thinks that she can bad mouth me and Ryleigh and Nick I am not going to allow her to hurt Ryleigh or my son. So your best bet is to leave us alone because they don't want anything to do with you or her." Jon said before looking at Ryleigh "Lets get you guys inside so you can meet others and our boss lady and man before the show starts."

She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walking,into the building with her, Joe and Colby who was carrying Bentley. The night progressed well Bentley and Ryleigh got to meet Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Nikki and Brie Bella and many others before meeting Stephanie and Hunter who absolutely adored Bentley and Ryleigh. Jon smiled cause he has never seen his bosses take a liking to someone so fast, but he wasn't complaining. Before anyone knew it was time for the show to start Jon didn't have enough time to get them to their seats, Hunter walked them out to their seats and made sure that no one bothered them. Ryleigh held Bentley close as they watched the show. Bentley got Cena's shirt and wrist bands thanks to John being,nice to him as Bentley watched he heard his daddy's music and started looking for him immediately.

Ryleigh smiled watching her son's excitement as he looked on the other side of the ring for them he didn't realize that The Shield was coming out on their side. When he did he saw Seth jump over the barricade and then Dean jumping over glancing at him winking but staying in his bad guy character. Roman went over next getting into the ring with Cena before jumping on him attacking him. Bentley watched a little scared at first because it didn't seem so real on tv but he knew that it was real. He held his mommy tight watching as Ryleigh rubbed his back telling him that this was planned out already. Once they went off air Jon looked over seeing his sons face and went over to them "Bentley it's okay buddy. Cena is doing,just fine I promise." He said

Bentley looked at him and nodded slowly. Jon smiled jumping over and taking Bentley is his arms walking into,the back with him. Ryleigh smiled as she followed with he security guards behind them. Once in the back She saw what Jon was doing and she smiled. Bentley was smiling seeing that Cena was okay. She knew that he felt better now knowing that he was feeling,better. After the show Colby hugged Bentley after giving him his vest to hold onto until he saw him again before going to the airport. Jon picked him up putting him in the car before helping Ryleigh into the car while Joe loaded his bags up. They all headed home after a very eventful,night. Jon pulled up to the house unloading everything while Ryleigh got Bentley out of the car taking him inside and laying him down. Jon and Joe walked into the house after locking the car up. Jon helped Joe get settled on,the couch before walking into his room with his girlfriend smirking as they worked on making sure he was good and ready to be away from her for a little while. Things seemed to be looking better for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Here is an update for this story. If you anyone has any ideas for the story please let me know. I will give credit for any ideas in the chapters. Thanks for your continue support on the story.

Ryleigh and Bentley have been living in Vegas for four whole months and they now just started getting use to where everything was at. She pulled up to the gorgercy store so she could do some shopping for food. She got out of Jon's car since her pretty much died. She got out picking up Bentley and putting him in the buggie before pushing it into the store. She looked at her list of things to get and she also wrote down what Jon wanted in the house. She walked around picking up things she could make for dinner and some snacks for her and Bentley. She was also thinking about when Jon was going to be home again. She knew that he would be home soon and she knew that Sami was coming with him right along with Jamie. She hadn't seen them since they got married a few years ago and she was huge pregnant with Bentley so she was really excited about seeing her cousins.

She looked at Bentley who seemed to be content with shopping for the most part but she also knew how her son got when they were in a new place for a little too long. She kissed his head as they finished up with the food shopping. She went to the check and started putting the food on the counter and the Cashier started talking "You have an adorable little boy." she said

Ryleigh smiled "Thank you." she said

"Your welcome. He looks like that wrestler Dean Ambrose." she said

Ryleigh smiled "I have heard that before." she said "And with that being said Dean Ambrose is his father." she said showing her picture of them together

The girl quickly changed how she was acting which was like a total fan girl and got real professional quick "I knew he lived around here but I didn't think he was seeing anyone or he actually had a kid." she said

"I have been with him for years and we have kept our relationship and family away from the business because we don't need the stress of fan girls trying to start drama all over the internet just to make themselves look better. Now if you would please get me your manager so I can get my stuff paid for with out anymore questions being asked about my son or my boyfriend." she said getting a little annoyed

The manager came over and watched his cashier just to make sure she didn't start anymore drama with Ryleigh. Ryleigh knew that she came off a little strong but she just didn't want any drama from someone who happened to be a fan girl of wrestling. You never know what they may do just to get their five minutes of internet glory. They usually mess everything up for others that really do have a kind heart. She pushed Bentley out to the car putting him in the car fast before she started loading up the car. She just wanted to get home and stop thinking about the cashier. She finished up and got into the car starting it up before driving down the road. She thought about calling Jon just to hear his voice but then she talked herself out of it since he was more than likely working. She just drove until she decided to stop to get some doughnuts for her and Bentley.

*At Jon and Ryleigh's Home.*

Jon, Jamie and Sami walked into the house. Jon knew that Ryleigh must have been out food shopping since she wasn't in the house. Sami looked around seeing how Ryleigh had changed his house up and he also noticed that Jon was more happier again which made things easier on him since he didn't have to worry about Jon while they were on the road. Jamie looked at them and smiled sitting down on the couch knowing that Jon was happy to be home. They sat down and talked about everything as Ryleigh pulled up not knowing that they were there. She got out of the car grabbing Bentley walking up to the front door. Jon happened to open the door and walk out.

Bentley looked up before running to him "Daddy."

Jon smiled picking him up as Ryleigh stood there in shock that he was there. Sami walked out with Jamie hugging her before walking to the cr helping her unload everything. Jon told her to take Bentley in and get him settled that they would handle getting the food in and put away. Ryleigh didn't argue with him as she walked Bentley inside the house and gave him a bath while they unloaded everything to put it away. After everything was done Ryleigh and Bentley walked back out to get him Fed which Jon had ordered food so she didn't have to cook. The couples sat and talked while Bentley ran around the room playing getting everything he could out. Jon watched his girlfriend knowing something was bothering her. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of Sami and Jamie.

After everyone ate Ryleigh got Bentley settled in bed for the night before walking into her bedroom and laying down. Jon looked over after not seeing her come out and decided that he would go find out what has been bothering her. He walked into the room and laid down behind her bringing her close to him "Bright eyes I know something is bothering you. So let's talk about it." he said

"Just fan girls at the store today talking about you being single and they never thought you would have a kid." she said

"Babe we both know that's not true now, but I figured that something else is up." he said rubbing her stomach

"I haven't been feeling the greatest the last month or so and I don't know if its from all the stress from moving and dealing with Leslie." she said

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" he asked

She looked at him "that could be a reason."

"Have you taken a test?" he asked

"Nope. I don't have one." she said

"We will get you one tomorrow." he said

"Okay." she said

"How about we go back out there and hang out with Sami and Jamie." he said

"Jon I'm really not wanting to be around much company right now." she said

"Okay. Well how about we head to bed just me and you."

She nodded at the idea while he got up and told the others that they were heading to bed because Ryleigh was just too tired to hang out. They understood and said that they would hang out tomorrow. Jon nodded walking back to the bedroom just to see her laying there in his shirt. He smiled getting comfortable before getting next to her on the bed cuddling her close to him as his hands traveled down to her belly and rubbing it as he thought about the idea of her being pregnant. He knew that she was it for him no matter how hard they both tried to avoid their feelings in the past. He finally fell asleep next to her waiting for the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is a update with wonderful yet surprising update.

Jon has been home for three days and Ryleigh finally listened to him about trying a pregnancy test just to show him that she knew her body and she wasn't pregnant. Bentley had went out with Roman and Seth since they thought it was a good idea for them to take little man the park while Jon and Ryleigh done the test. Ryleigh walked out of the bathroom looking at him "It will be three minutes before the test is ready to look at." she said

He nodded watching her "Ryleigh I know your not wanting to have another baby so soon since we just got back together, but I am ready for this with you. I missed so much with Bentley that I want to be there all the way through it with you this time." he said

"Jon its not that I'm not ready for another baby with you because I am. Its just that I am afraid that everything is going to happen like last time and I will be all alone raising two kids all alone like last time." she said

"Baby this isn't going to be like last time. I know I have given you reason to not trust me about this but I swear to you nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I want this with you and only you." he said touching her cheek

"Jon are you completely sure about that because you have said that before." she said trying not to get to hopeful

"Bright eyes I haven't been more sure about anything in my life." He said as the timer went off.

She nodded getting up and walking into the bathroom going to look at the test. Jon waited for the results because he knew exactly what he had to do. Ryleigh already knew she was pregnant since she found out while he was gone for work but she got the test to humor him. She walked back out to the room and looked at him. He looked at her "So what were the results?" he asked

She smiled "Well we are definitely pregnant again." she said

Jon jumped up hugging her tightly "Really?" he asked

"Yes really." she said holding onto him

"Well we have to get you to the doctors and make sure that everything is okay with the baby and you." he said

"Jon I knew about me being pregnant for a little bit. I have already seen the doctor and got my vitamins and everything looks fine with the baby." she said

"Wait you knew about this? How long have you known?" he asked

"I found out like two weeks ago while you were on tour with the company." she said

Jon looked at her "Bright eyes why didn't you tell me when you found out." he asked

"Because I needed to hear it from you that we were going to be in this together for the long run this time around. I needed to see your face to know that you weren't just saying what I wanted to hear just to keep me from leaving with Bentley." she said chewin her lip before looking down.

Jon sighed before making her look up at him "I'm not mad baby. I'm glad that you waited just to tell me in person. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. I am definitely in this for the long run. Your not going to get rid of me that easy." he said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"So your sure that your ready for this?" she asked

"I'm more than ready." he said kissing her head "have you told Bentley yet?"

"He knows that I haven't been feeling well, but I haven't told him that I was having another baby yet. I was thinking we could do that together."

"That sounds like a great idea. The guys should be back from getting Roman's girlfriend and daughter from the airport soon." he said "and Sami and Jamie should be back with the food too."

"Okay. I think I might just lay down and take a nap." she said

"That's sounds good. You get all the rest you need and I will take care of everything else. Don't worry about Bentley because you know that he is in good hands plus I like being able to help take care of him." he said helping her onto the bed

She nodded laying down and smiling as she kissed him before he walked out of the room and started cleaning up some before everyone got there. A few hours later Bentley walked into his parents room while Jon was busy talking to Sami, Seth, Roman and Galina about things. Bentley got onto the bed next to his mama and laid down next to her. He put his tiny arms around her holding her close before falling asleep with her. Ryleigh woke up slightly looking down at her son smiling before wrapping her arms around him holding him to her as she went back to sleep.

Sami looked over at Jon "You seem to be a lot more joyful. So what's got you in such a good mood?" he asked

Jon looked at him "Everyone is going to find out sooner or later." he said

"Find out what cuz?" Jamie asked

"Ryleigh and I are having another baby. She is pregnant." he said

"Oh my goish. She is pregnant again and your staying around this time without screwing things up?" Jamie asked

Jon laughed at her "Yes."

"Congrats man." Roman said hugging him

"Thanks Ro." he said

"That's amazing news dude. Now it seems Sami and I are the only two that aren't having kids yet." Seth said

"Well that's not entirely true." Jamie said

"What do you mean?" Seth asked with Roman and Jon looking at them

"Sami and I are three months pregnant with our first baby." she said

"That's awesome news. Why the hell did you two wait so long to tell me." Jon asked

"Well when we found out you were in one of you bender moods Jon. And then the next week you saw the love of your life all over again and met your son. Now it's three months later and you have your family living with you. We didn't want to take away your happiness you just got back." she said

"That wouldn't take anything away that would just add to my happiness. Congrats you two." he said

"Thanks man." Sami said

"Yeah thanks cuz. Now you two are in for it since there are two pregnant females around you." she said

The guys groaned making her laugh. Galina and Jamie sat down talking about baby stuff and Jon didn't see Bentley anywhere in his room so he went to their room and saw his son sleeping next to his mother. He just smiled watching them together and before he knew it Ryleigh woke up looking at him. He smiled leaning down and kissing her before helping her up slowly and made sure Bentley was covered up and blocked from falling off the bed. He then walked out of the room with Ryleigh as everyone congratulated her on her pregnancy and Jamie of course told her which caused the two women to look at Jon and Sami with evil smiles. They knew they were in for it now, but it didn't matter to them because they were finally happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Update Time! Sorry for the long wait just couldn't get it right.

*Couple Months Later*

Ryleigh and Bentley were on their way to a show so they could see Jon. They hadn't been able to see him or spend time with him due to his schedule being so heckled but she knew that this was the only way to see him and she was going to do whatever it took just to see him. Lucky for her Jamie was there with Sami and helped her out with planning things out just to get them there. When they arrived at the arena Jamie was already out in the back waiting for them knowing how security was she was going to make sure that they got into the building without any drama. Bentley smiled running over to Jamie as she bent down hugging him. Ryleigh slowly made her away over to them smiling seeing the reaction Bentley has when he sees Jamie. When she finally reached them Jamie hugged her which she gladly returned before they both zero in on each others bellies.

Once they were done with that they made their way inside talking and having a good time. Little did they know Leslie was going to be there and she was going to have something smart to say when she finds out about Ryleigh being pregnant again. Nick looked at Leslie as she walked over to her brother who was hanging out with Jon, Joe and Colby. She growled because she knew brother would always say hey or something, but lately he has been avoiding her and it just pissed her off. When she reached them "Well its nice to see how everyone in my family has turned against me thanks to Jon." She snapped

Sami looked at her "Leslie what the hell are you talking about?" He asked

"You. Why didn't you come see me first or better yet why haven't you been answering my phone calls or texts?" She asked

"I have been busy. I do have a job and a family to support now. I didn't know that you were my main priority. " he snapped

"Im not but I should be over him." She yelled as she pointed at Jon

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked

"Sami she is mad at me because Ryleigh chose to move in with me. She hates the fact that Ryleigh didn't want to be in Nashville allowing Leslie to control everything in her life anymore. She went as far as saying I hope you don't get pregnant again like my son was a huge mistake." Jon said

"Shut the hell up you low down dirty bitch." She yelled as Jamie and Ryleigh walked up.

Bentley hid behind Ryleigh and Jamie as he heard Leslie screaming and yelling. Jon growled getting in her face as Nick jumped in front of him "Jon you need to calm down." He said

"And you need to get a handle on your girlfriend before she says something to the wrong person and actually gets her ass handed to her." He snapped

"No one and I do mean no one is going to do anything to me unlike you Jon I have friends that would gladly kick your ass over mine any day. Especially after what you did to Ryleigh a few years ago." She said smirking before slapping him hard across the face. Ryleigh saw red when she seen her cousin do that and stormed over to without thinking twice about it she balled up her fist and knocked Leslie on her ass. Nick wasn't thinking and shoved Ryleigh causing her to fall back. Joe caught her before she could hit the floor. Jon pushed passed Colby and decked Nick for putting his hands on Ryleigh. Bentley screamed loud causing Colby to look over before running to him picking him up and holding him close walking into the locker room with him.

Leslie got up looking at Jon who knocked her boyfriend on his ass before looking over at Ryleigh noticing she was pregnant again. "Your pregnant again?! What the fuck were you thinking Ryleigh?! He is going to hurt you again!" She yelled.

Ryleigh looked at her "Leslie you need to shut up. What I do is my business and yes I am pregnant and this time Jon has been there since we found out. If you could possibly get your head out of your own ass then maybe you would understand that this is my life. Im happy with him and Bentley is happy with being with his father. I would appreciate if you kept your hands off of my boyfriend and keep your boyfriend away from me." She snapped

"We are only doing this because we care about you and Bentley, but now I clearly see that your unfit to be a mother." She said

"That's it!" Sami shouted looking at his sister "your self centered and your jealous at what Ryleigh has with anyone. Your mad that Nick doesn't want to give you a family of your own that you just have to butt in and make it about what you want and it doesn't work that way. You need to learn to leave them alone and let them be. If you cant do that then maybe its a good idea for you two to stay the hell away from me and Jamie as well."

"So your on their side over your own sister? Thats just peachy what would our mother have to say about that?" She asked

"Probably the same thing Leslie. You have driven a wedge between everyone and its only going to get worse in the end." He said

"Well then I think Nick and I are done here I just cant believe that you two would side with him over me." She said as Nick wrapped his arm around her still glaring at Jon.

They walked off down the hall as Jon kept a close eye on Nick as Jamie went over checking on Sami. Ryleigh rubbed her belly watching Jon as he calmed down the best he could before turning around and looking at her. He immediately went over checking over her just to make sure that everything was fine with her and their unborn baby. He looked at her "Where is Bentley?" He asked

"Colby took him into the locker room man." Joe replied

Jon nodded pulling her close "What are you doing here?" He asked

"Bentley and I missed you so much that we couldn't wait another couple weeks to see you. So Jamie helped her get here to be with you." She replied

He smiled "Well im glad that you both are here." He said holding her close

"Im glad that we are here to, but are you okay?" She asked touching hus cheek where Leslie had slapped him

"Baby im fine. I saw that you got pushed it just set something off in me and I knew I had to break something." He said

"I felt the same way about you when Leslie put her hands on you." She said

"Thats because we love each other." He said kissing her head before following the rest of them into the locker room holding her close to him. Bentley looked over seeing him and ran to him quickly. Jon picked up his son holding him close rubbing his back telling him that everything was okay. Bentley just nodded holding onto Jon tightly. After what seemed like for ever Jon sat Bentley down so they could get ready for the night. Colby had given Bentley some of the shield dog tags to him for him to wear during the show.

*After The Show*

Jon had gotten everything loaded up in the truck of the car before getting into the back with Bentley and Ryleigh. Bentley had fallen asleep in his mothers arms and once Jon got comfortable next to she leaned on him. Jon held her smiling as she closed her eyes going to sleep against him. He looked down at them and smiled knowing that they were meant to be with him always and forever no matter what it cost him in the end. Once they got to the hotel everyone got settled for the night. Jon looked over at Ryleigh who had been watching him and he smiled "Enjoying the show?" He asked

"Always have and always will." She replied

"Well then I love it when you watch me. Now what do you have to tell me cause I can see the look in your eyes. " he said

"Well I know the sex of the baby." She said

"Really now? What are we having then?" He asked

"From what the doctor said its a little girl." She said

He smiled hugging her tightly as he kissed her head "Thats amazing news." He said

"I know. Im so happy but nervous all over again." She said

"Don't be because you have me now and we are going to get through this together." He replied

She smiled and nodded going and getting in bed. Jon smiled laying down next to her bringing her close to him. His day went from bad to amazingly happy in a matter of minutes. He looked at his family that was lying next to him as they slept. He couldn't believe how much time has went by already and he knew that Ryleigh's birthday was coming up and he wanted to do something special for her and he had to start working on it fast. But he would wait to do that in the morning cause right now he was going to be sleeping with them close to his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

New Update!

Jon finally made it home after a long week of traveling. He was dead tired and all he wanted to do was relax, but he walked into the house of a screaming sick two year old and a very pregnant stressed out girlfriend. All he wanted to do was go to bed but he knew the challenges of being a parent so he knew that he had to be up and help her as much as possible. Bentley looked at his father as he held him really wanting his mommy to hold him and help him go to sleep. Ryleigh rubbed her face knowing that Bentley wasn't going to go to sleep for Jon at all and it was only a matter of time before he got frustrated with him and of course it would set her off. So instead of that happening she gathered herself and went into her sons room taking him from Jon and sitting down with him carefully rocking and humming to him. Jon watched for a minute before walking out of the room without another word to her. She knew him so well that she knew he was in a mood, but she couldn't worry about that since she had to get her sick baby boy to sleep. On the other hand Jon was overly tired and yet he was letting his emotions get the best of him. He couldn't believe that Ryleigh didn't trust him enough to get their sick son to bed. He thought that they were passed everything but he thought wrong and he was going to have a major talk with her when she got into the room.

It took about two hours when Bentley finally fell asleep and Ryleigh was able to lay him down in his bed. She walked out of his room slowly and went to their bedroom just to see Jon sitting up waiting for her. She smiled at him before changing her clothes knowing that he probably was going to start. And she was more than right when he looked at her "What was that?" He asked

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"When you walked into Bentley's room and took him from me? What was that about? I mean why the hell would you take him like that when I was trying to help you. I mean your acting like you don't trust me with our son. Is it going to be this way with our daughter too?" He snapped

"Wait a damn minute Jonathan Good. I trust I never said that I don't trust you with him and as for the room he is a sick baby who doesn't like to be without his mommy. I knew he wouldn't go to sleep without me so instead of me allowing him to show his butt like that I went in and took him from you and got him to sleep." She snapped back "And as for our daughter no im not going to do that to you either even of your sorry ass deserves it because I do love you."

He looked at her "So you did all of that because you knew that he would pretty much give me a hard time?" He asked

"Yes Jon I did. But maybe I should have just let him showed his butt since you felt like I don't trust you. Now if you would excuse me im going to take a shower." She said grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Jon groaned rubbing his face feeling like a huge jackass now. He didn't even think about Bentley wanting her like that she was the only one he has had since he has been born. He pretty much just took everything out on her because he was tired from working so hard and his emotions had gotten the best of him. He got out of bed and undressed going into the bathroom getting into the shower with her. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands on her belly as he kissed her neck slowly. Ryleigh bit her lip as she leaned back against him. He rubbed her belly and smiled feeling their daughter kicking where his hands are at. He started rubbing her belly slowly where she was kicking. Ryleigh watched his hands smiling a little as she kind of figure he was trying to suck up to her in away.

She looked at him "Are you sucking up for something?" She asked

"Bright Eyes I am so sorry that I hurt your feelings or took out my frustrations out on you. Its just that I didn't expect him not to want me like that, but considering that he has only had you for two years I should have taken that into consideration. I am sorry baby." He said holding her close.

"Jon its okay. I know that your not use to this and I should have explained this to you. But this is something that we both need to work on." She said

"And we will, but right now I think I need to be with you making sure you know how sorry I am." He said before leaning down kissing her.

She smiled kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her as close as he could. They weren't use to doing this in the shower the last time they had done it in the shower was at the beginning of their relationship before the problems of Jon cheating and Ryleigh getting pregnant with Bentley, but it was about time they made love in the shower again. The only problem was Jon couldn't pin her against the wall or pick her up so he decided that he would sit down and allow her to ride him. If this was the only way they could get their much needed frustrations and release out then they would do it. They were in the middle of their release when Jon heard the front door close. Ryleigh had her face in his neck as she was breathing hard before hearing someone downstairs. Jon quickly got up setting her down on her feet before getting out grabbing a towel wrapping it around himself. He got some pants on went out just to see his buddy Drake standing there "Drake what the hell are you doing here?" He asked

"Well for starters I am here visiting one of my buddies who looks like he isn't alone." He said "So I am guessing that Moxley is still hooking and booking."

"Dude really haven't changed much. And no I am not the same guy I have actually settled down." He said

"Yeah I bet you have." He said

"No really I have." He said

"Dude your not the settling down type." He said

"Why does everyone keep saying that? " he asked

"Because look how you are Jon. You never like to keep the same girl around because your past I mean everyone was shocked that you actually dated Sami's cousins for two years before you actually cheated on her." He said smiling knowing he was the one that sent Ryleigh to the room he was in that night before pretty much forcing himself on her a few months later thanks to Leslie.

"Yeah well that is the past and now we are back together." He said

He laughed "Jon that's funny."

"Why is that funny?" He asked

"Because everyone knows that you haven't seen her since she caught you and Reby together. Jon stop playing around man and lets get dressed and go out to a club." He said as Ryleigh walked out

"Jon baby." She said stopping getting all wide eyed seeing Drake there

Jon turned around seeing the look on her face "Bright Eyes what's wrong?" He asked walking over to her touching her cheek

"Yeah Ryleigh lets tell Jon what's wrong. " Drake said looking her over smirking

"Jon he hurt me after we broke up. He was the one that told what room you were in when you didn't come back home that night. Then a few months after that Leslie invited him over to the house where he pretty much forced himself on me." She said

"WHAT?!" HE YELLED

"Jon you can't believe her. I wouldn't do that to you man." He said

"Right. Drake I told you that I was pregnant with his baby and yet you didn't care. Then after you done with me you said that no wonder Jon was always so happy and kept me with him because I was so tight then you said that if I ever told anyone you would make sure that I would lose my baby or you would hurt me if I had it." She said

Jon growled grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall "You would touch her knowing that she was mine. Then you threaten to hurt my child if she told anyone. Drake I always knew you were a prick but now I know your a fucking bastard. I want you to leave and don't you ever come back. Dont call me or text me and you better keep your sorry ass away from my family cause if you don't I will end you." He said before throwing him out of the house. Jon shut and locked the front door after making sure Drake key was elected before looking over at Ryleigh before walking over to her wrapping her up in his arms rubbing her back. She just held him trying her best to keep herself from crying. Jon rubbed her back pissed at the fact that Drake was the one that told her where he was in the first place and the fact that he forced himself on her.

Jon kissed the top of her head before looking down at her figuring it was time for them to head to bed. Instead of telling her he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. He got in behind her pulling her close rubbing her belly making sure she felt safe. He was going to be sure she knew that no one was ever going to get near her or their children while he was around. As soon as he saw that she had fallen asleep he was able to relax enough to fall asleep holding her close but not before getting his son and putting him next to Ryleigh.


	23. Chapter 23

New and Fast Update!

Jon was worried about leaving Bentley and Ryleigh just days after the whole Drake thing, but he knew that he had to work to make sure that he had everything they needed for the new baby and Bentley. As he was loading up the car Bentley ran out to him wrapping his arms around his legs hugging him tightly. Jon smiled looking down at him before leaning down and picking him up and hugging him tightly walking him back into the house just to see Ryleigh in the kitchen making food. He watched her for a second before asking "Bright eyes what are you doing?"

She looked "Just making you and the guys some snacks to eat on the road." She replied

"Baby you don't have to do that. I mean we do stop at stores and stuff for gas and drinks." He said setting Bentley down on the floor

"I know that, but I wanted to do this." She said

He smiled kissing her cheek "Sweetheart your pregnant and your taking care of our two year old son while I am on the road. I don't expect and I am pretty sure Joe and Colby don't expect you to make us snacks for us to take on the road just for us to have." He said

"I know you don't expect it Jon but that's what good girlfriends do right? I mean I wasn't the best girlfriend years ago but I was only in high school and we were only starting out you were having trouble with your past and you seem that your still are but we can both work on that together. Jon I went through hell with Drake and to know that Leslie was in on it made it so much worse. But I have you know and we have our son and our daughter on the way. I just want to do better by you." She said

"Ryleigh you are doing better by me. I don't want you to ever think that your not. And whatever we do we will do it together bright eyes I promise." He said touching her cheek as leaned down as he kissed her.

She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as Joe and Colby walked into the house smiling at the two. Bentley immediately ran to Colby who picked him up holding him close. Jon pulled away looking over at the guys "You do know that you two could have said something like we are here." Jon said still holding Ryleigh

"And ruin the moment you and Ryleigh were having not happening buddy." Joe said

"Plus Colby has Bentley who is always around him when we walk in the door." Ryleigh said

"Your lucky that she is defending you two right now." He said before walking into the bathroom

"Whats up his butt?" Colby asked

"Drake stopped by last night and he found out some things that happened while we weren't together and it wasn't nice." She replied

"What do you mean?" Colby asked

"She means the prick forced himself on her while she was pregnant with my son and then threaten her the life of our child or she would get hurt if he was born if she told anyone. She told me last night while he was here." Jon said

"Where is the prick at now?" Joe asked

"Dont know and I don't care." Jon said

"Dude are you worried that he is going to come back for her while your gone?" Colby asked

"I honestly don't think that he is that stupid. Plus he doesn't have a key to get in this house anymore because I made damn sure that I got the key back before i threw his sorry ass out of the house last night." He said

They nodded watching Jon kiss her one more time before taking Bentley and kissing his head before handing him to his mother and walking out of the house. Joe and Colby kissed Ryleigh's cheek as she handed them the snack bag before walking out of the house behind Jon and getting into the car. Ryleigh and Bentley watched from the door as they backed out of the driveway. She was going to miss him while he was a way and she knew he was going to miss them. She looked down at Bentley who had his head on her shoulder. She kissed his head before walking back into the house and locking the door before starting their day

*Three Weeks Later*

Ryleigh had been home alone with Bentley for three weeks and she was more than nervous that Drake was going to show up. Jon was freaking out just as bad since he knew Leslie and how she had been working her way around the locker room recently hanging out with Renee and Summer. Leslie knew that Drake has always had a major thing for Ryleigh and she knew that he pretty much forced himself on her the night she invited him over to her place and she really didn't care as long as it helped Ryleigh see that Jon wasn't any good for her, but of course it didn't because she went right back to him and she had gotten pregnant for a second time for him. She knew that she had a plan for Drake to cause damage again but she had idea that Jon, Colby and Joe were already heading back to Vegas.

Drake looked around making sure no one saw him before braking a window. With Ryleigh being in the shower she of course didn't hear anything. Drake got into the house and of course Bentley woke up hearing foot steps. He got out of bed and went to his door slowly opening it looking seeing a man that wasn't his daddy or Colby or Joe there. He was scared and he didn't want to make a move. He watched as he walked straight to where his mommy was getting dressed and when he heard his mommy scream he ran out of his room into the living room grabbing her phone and going to his favorite hiding spot. He looked for his fathers number and hit send. Jon looked down seeing Ryleigh's number smiling "Bright Eyes I haven't made it to highway yet." He said

"Daddy help." Bentley said

"Bentley what's wrong?" Jon asked

"There's a man here and he's hurting mama." He said

"Okay buddy? Where are you?" He asked

"I am hiding in my hiding spot so he cant find me." He said

"Alright. Stay there we are sending someone there okay and we are on our way home. I promise you I will get to you." Jon said

"Okay daddy. Please hurry I don't want to lose mama or baby sissy." He said

"I swear to you nothing is going to happen to either of them okay." He said

"Okay." He said before screaming as Drake yanked him out. Ryleigh managed to pull Bentley to her after knocking Drake out. She was bloody and of course he raped her yet again. Just as Drake got up the cops busted just into the house tackling Drake down to the ground as Ryleigh held her son close to her. As they were taking Drake out an ambulance people came in and started checking over Ryleigh. They loaded her up in the back with Bentley and rushed her to the hospital to check over her and the baby.

The nurses had Bentley with them at the nurses station playing around as they waited on Jon to get there. Jon, Joe and Colby arrived at the hospital faster than normal and when Bentley saw his daddy he ran right to him. Jon picked him up checking him over making sure he was okay before allowing him to go to Colby. Jon walked over to the nurse "Im here to find out about my girlfriend and our unborn baby." He said

"Whats her name?" She asked

"Ryleigh Jones." He replies

"She is fine. She has some cuts and bruises. She was raped but other than that she is doing fine. We were having trouble finding the baby's heartbeat when we first got her here but then we found it and it has been going steady." She replied

"So everything is going good with them?" He asked

"Yes sir. We are working on her discharge papers now and then you can take her home." She replied

"Can I see her please?" He asked

"Yes sir. She is in room one down the hall." She said

He nodded walking down the hall while Joe and Colby took care of Bentley. He opened the door to the room and looked at her. She looked over at him with tears in her eyes before getting and hugging him. Jon held her close kissing her head before checking over her making sure for himself. She watched him knowing how he worked and she was going to allow him to do whatever he needed to do. He put his hands on her belly just to feel their daughter kick him and once she done that he felt better. She looked up at him knowing she was going to have to tell him that Leslie was the one that sent him back and she needed to do it while she had him alone "Jon Leslie was the one that sent Drake back to the house tonight." She said

"What?" He asked

"He said that Leslie has always knew how he has always had a thing for me and she knew if he could get me not to love you. But that didn't work and he told her how I told you everything that happened and that's when they came up with the plan of trying to get even." She said

"So you saying that Leslie has been working with Drake the whole time. And while I was working she has been hanging out with Renee and Summer." He said

"That does sound weird." She said

"Yeah it does. Babe listen I don't feel comfortable leaving you and Bentley alone so I am going to talk to Hunter and Stephanie and I am going to see about getting you guys on the road with me at least until the baby is born." He said

"What about after she is born?" She asked

"We will figure something out, but right now I just want you two safe and sound with me." He said

She nodded as the nurse walked in with her papers that she had to sign. She sign them and was able to go home. She walked out with Jon smiling seeing her son sleeping on Colby as they all headed out. She didn't know what to expect out of Leslie next but she knew that she wasn't going to be in it alone.


	24. Chapter 24

New Update for this story!

It has been a few weeks since everything had happened and of course with Dean he made sure that Ryleigh and Bentley were with him when he wasnt working. He wasnt about to let anyone else near them. He trusted Roman and Seth with them and that was about it. Ryleigh was further along with her pregnancy she maybe had a good three months left and she knew that Dean wasnt allowing anyone near them. She knew that it was apart of him and she wasnt going to question him. Bentley was sitting in the locker room floor playing with his toys while Ryleigh was resting on the couch when Dean and Roman walked into the locker room. Bentley jumped up running over to them hugging his daddy's legs tightly.

Dean smiled picking him "Hey buddy. Been good for your mama?" he asked

"Yes daddy, but the baby has been moving so much that mama had to lay down to rest."

"She did. Well how about you and daddy trying to make her feel better?" He asked

"Yeah." he says

Dean smiles as they walk over to Ryleigh getting down on the floor next to her. They both put their hands on her belly and start rubbing where the baby is at helping her calm down some. Ryleigh smiled watching her boys helping with the baby and she couldnt picture a better moment with them. About that time Sami and Jamie walked into the locker room and with Jamie close to having her baby she is alot moodier with Sami but she seemed to get happier when she was around Ryleigh. Dean looks over at them "Hey guys." he says

Jamie looked at her cousin "Damn it Dean havent you done enough to the poor girl?" she snapped pushing him away from her before helping her up

"Wait a minute what the hell have I ever done to you?" he asked

"Dude dont fight with her. Just let her have her way then things might get better." Sami says

"Shut up your fault that I am this way and with the baby being just as stubborn as you and not wanting to get out of my body I am so beyond done." She snaps

"Okay yet again Ryleigh is my girlfriend and I will help her as much as I can." Dean says getting next to Ryleigh who was amused with everything that was going on.

"Well nice to see a man who actually cares about how his pregnant girlfriend is when my own husband doesnt even do that." She says

"I do too Jamie but most of the time your so bitchy that I usually keep my distances until you actually need me for something."He says

"Sami you need to be kissing her ass because she is the one that is going through all the changes where your not going through anything but her bitchiness." Ryleigh says

"Oh great now she has my cousin jumping on my ass." He says rubbing his face

"Well if you would be more like Dean then I wouldnt be jumping on your ass. I mean you dont know what we have to go through with this. You guys get to have all the fun while making the baby but we get to watch our bodies change just to bring life into the world." She says

"Dude they have a point." Dean says

Sami gave him a look before saying "Shut up your just sucking up because they arent jumping your ass."

"Hey dont hate on me becuase I am actually doing things right." he says

The girls looked between each other trying to figure out if they were really fussing about who was doing what right and who wasnt. They couldnt help but to laugh because these two have been this way since they could remember. The guys looked over at the girls surprised that they would be laughing considering that Jamie was in a mood when she had walked through the door. Bentley was just as confused about this but he was just to young to understand what was going on with them. So he just goes back to playing with his toys like he didnt have a care in the world. After a few hours the show was over and the guys were loading everything up in the cars. Dean knew that Bentley and Ryleigh had to be tired because they have had a very eventful day.

Once everyone got into the car they headed out made their way to the hotel for the night. Dean helped get everything into their room as Ryleigh carried Bentley into the room. Once inside of the room Dean took Bentley and laid him down on the other bed. Ryleigh got changed and ready for bed. Dean happened look over seeing her ready for bed he just couldnt help but to smile she was more beautiful each time he saw and he couldn't picture his life without her. He walked up behind her and putting his arms around her holding her close rubbing their unborn daughter. She smiled looking over her shoulder at him "Hi."

"Hey." He says

"What can I do for you?" She asks

"Nothing just wanted to hold you while I had the chance since Bentley is finally in bed sleeping." he replied

"Awe babe. You will have you chance to hold in bed while we are cuddling together."

"I know but we barely have gotten to see each other since I have been working so much recently and I just wanted to hold you close now." He says kissing the side of her neck.

She smiled "Okay love you win."

"You know how I love winning." he says rubbing

"Oh believe me I know you do." she says

He smiled turning her around and leaning down kissing her. She returned the kiss putting her arms firmly around his neck. They both knew that they shouldnt do this but it was so hard not to give in to something when they havent been able to do anything for a while. Dean started walking her back towards the bed when she stopped him "Babe we cant. Bentley is right here in the same room as us. I dont want him to wake up seeing us like that." She says

Dean nodded putting his forehead against hers "I understand sweetheart. How about we get Roman and Galina to watch him tomorrow night so we can have some alone time together." he says rubbing her cheek

Ryleigh smiled "I would love that only if they can watch him babe."

He nodded letting her get into bed as he changed in the bathroom for bed. She laid down rubbing her belly smiling at how much he had change since they were together before. She knew that she was more in love with him than she could ever picture and she wasnt going to lose him this time. She looked over as he walked out of the bathroom ready for bed. Dean smiled getting next to her holding her close. They both had changed alot and knew that this was only the beginning of their changes.


	25. Chapter 25

Update Has Arrived! Hope you enjoy it.

*Few Weeks Later.*

Ryleigh and Jon made it home after a long few weeks of traveling. Bentley was excited about being home with his toys. Jamie and Sami had their baby boy while Jon and Ryleigh were away and they couldnt wait to see the new addition to the family. Ryleigh sat down on the couch rubbing her belly as Jon pretty much got Bentley settled down playing in his room. He knew that Ryleigh needed some down time since Bentley has been going non stop since he woke up. He walked back into the room and saw Ryleigh resting on the couch. He smiled walking over and sitting down next to her rubbing her belly. She smiled seeing their daughter reacting to his touch.

Jon smiled leaning over to her belly "Hey there is daddy's baby girl. You been being a good girl for mama or have you been giving hell." he says as the baby kicked his hand "is that so. You have been waiting on daddy? I am sorry baby girl daddy had to help with big brother so mama could get some rest. But you dont have to worry now sweetie because daddy is here now."

"Jon your going to have this baby spoiled rotten before she even gets here." she says

"And that's is what daddy's are suppose to do. " he says "And dont worry my love your going to be just as spoiled."

"Well since you put it that way I dont mind if you spoil her. Just know that I am going to need attention too handsome face." she says

"And I will give you all the attention in the world babe but right now you and our princess need the rest you can get since Sami and Jamie are coming with the baby." he says

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot they were coming today." she says stretching out on the couch relaxing the best she could. Dean smiled sitting up and started rubbing her feet to keep her relaxed and calm. Ryleigh smiled closing her eyes feeling relaxed enough to fall asleep against the couch. Jon looked over and smiled seeing her sleeping. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen getting everything ready for Sami and Jamie's arrival with their baby boy. Jon fixed some food and had it ready. Sami and Jamie pulled up at the house getting out and grabbing their newborn baby boy Aiden and walked inside of the house.

"Jon we are here." Sami called out

Bentley came running out "Hey Sami and Jamie. Daddy is finished helping us with everything." he says

"Hey little man. Where is your mama at?" he asked

"Daddy says she is napping since she didnt get much sleep over the last two weeks with him having to work and things. " he says

Jon walked out of the room and says "Hey guys come in and sit down. Ryleigh should be getting up soon from her nap. I want to meet my nephew/cousin."

Jamie smiled sitting down "Well come see him." she says taking him out of the carseat and handing him over to Jon.

Jon smiled sitting down on the couch holding him. Bentley watched him with the baby before running to his room and shutting the door. Jon looked over at sighing a little but didnt say much because he has never been in this predicament before. Ryleigh gets up and walked into the living to see what was going on before walking into Bentley's room and shutting the door. She walked over to her baby boy and sat down next to him while he was playing with the toys "Bentley what's wrong sweetie." she asks

"Is everything going to change once the new baby comes?" he asks

"What do you mean change honey? "

"I saw the way daddy looked at the new baby. I am scared that when sissy comes that he isnt going to have time for me."

Ryleigh pulled Bentley close "Oh baby. Daddy is always going to have enough time for you. I think your feeling like this because you saw him with Sami and Jamie's baby boy. Your not being replaced or anything baby. We are just adding onto our happiness and that isnt going to change hoe we feel about you I promise."

Bentley hugged her "Okay mama, but do I have to go back out there?" he asked

"No baby you dont have to go back out there if you dont want too. Everyone will understand that you just want to be in your room playing by yourself. " she says before kissing his head.

Bentley let go of her and went back to playing with his toys as she found away to get up slowly before walking out of the room. She headed to the living room where she saw Jon with the baby and smile a little before heading thinking about how hurt Bentley was. She felt that was some of her fault since everything happened back then and Jon didnt get the chance to even know his son that young. She brushed it off as she went into the kitchen to get her some water. Jon heard her in the kitchen and as soon as he got up he heard her groan out holding her belly. He rushed into the kitchen seeing her "Babe? What's wrong" he asked

"I think the baby might be coming tonight." she says holding onto the counter as her water broke.

"Oh shit. Sami I need help! Ryleigh water just broke in the kitchen. " he yelled.

Sami rushed into the kitchen seeing his cousin before going over to her and helping as much as he could. Jamie got Aiden down before going to help with what she could. Ryleigh held onto Jon's hand breathing heavy as he took her out to the car. Bentley heard and saw everything that was going on he ran out "Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled. Sami caught him as Dean went up to him.

"Buddy everything is fine. Mommy needs to get to the hospital caused baby sissy is coming and she needs to have the help. I promise I will call you to let you talk to her okay. We love you." Jon says kissing his head before looking at Sami "Colby is on his way because I know Bentley he is going to need the guys here too. You and Jamie have Aiden to worry about anyways. I will call with an update as soon as we know something."

Sami nodded "Okay man."

Jon gets into the car and rushes off to the hospital with Ryleigh. Bentley was upset but he knew that Colby was going to be there soon enough. After a few hours Colby had gotten there and gotten Bentley to sleep on his chest. Jon and Ryleigh had officially welcomed their daughter into the world. Jon managed to take pictures of her and sent them to everyone before looking over at Ryleigh who was resting holding their daughter. He smiled walking over to them saying "We need a name for her."

Ryleigh smiled "Well I was thinking Haven Giselle Good." she says looking at Dean.

"I love that name babe." he says kissing her head before looking at Haven "Hey princess I am your daddy. Your more beautiful than I ever could have imaged. Your brother, mommy and you mean more to me than anything in this world and I am going to make sure nothing ever hurts you. " he says kissing her head.


End file.
